Light In The Dark
by 5t4c3y
Summary: She was the Chief of Police's 17 year old daughter...He was the 24 year old that was living with them. A forbidden Romance has never been more complicated. AU/AH Full Summary inside. Please R
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: Hi guys. Ok, I've been getting annoyed with this idea for a while now, and have decided that it's time to write it before I start going crazy! Lol. Sorry if there are other stories like it. There is just so many on this board that you don't know what's been done and what hasn't. Lol. Hopefully you'll all enjoy though :o)**

**Summary: After her mother's unexpected death, Bella Swan moves to the small town of Fork's to live with her Dad, she is surprised to see that she will not be the only new housemate. Edward Cullen, a 24 year old budding musician is left homeless when his house goes up in flames. Thankfully, his Dad's Best Friend Charlie Swan lets him move in with him. Soon, Edward meets Bella, a 17 year old high school student who is insecure and lacks confidence. They become fast friends, but what Edward wasn't prepared for was for her to fall in love with him...or him with her. With your Dad around who is the chief of police, a forbidden romance has never been so hard. (AU/AH may be OOC)**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing :o(  
****……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

_**Chapter One: New Beginnings**_

The rain pounded against the dirty window of the banged up car which was leading her to her new home...her new life. The tears that had been threatening to fall since leaving Phoenix were now silently making their way down her porcelain skin. Closing her eyes and resting her head against the cold window, Bella Swan began to think back to that night which took place two weeks ago. Back when she was happy and didn't have a care in the world. She remembered the warm smiles and contagious laughs. How her eyes sparkled whenever she saw her. It still hadn't quite sunk in that she was gone, and Bella would never see her face again. No matter how much she prayed.

_It had been like any other night. Bella and her mother Renee sat curled up on the sofa watching 'West Side Story' with a tub of cookie dough ice cream between them. It was nearly finished, but the craving that the two held would not leave._

"_Mom..." Bella trailed on with a small smirk "Since you love me _so _much, and I am your only child...could we take a quick drive to the store and get some more ice cream? Maybe pick up another DVD too?"_

_Renee smiled down at her daughter before rolling her eyes and getting up from her comfy position, receiving a small 'Yes!' from the young brunette. Grabbing her car keys, the two headed out as it began to rain, something that did not happen often._

_They were driving back home when it happened though...the horrible event that would change everything. She didn't mean for it to happen. But the next thing that young Bella was aware of was the car flipping over, the sound of metal crunching and piercing screams filling her ears. She closed her eyes tightly, begging for the noise to stop...it finally did. The small space becoming deadly quiet. Opening her eyes slowly, Bella saw that she was sitting upside down in her seat. Her head was in agony as little droplets of blood fell onto the roof of the car._

"_M-mom..." She stuttered out in pain as she turned to face her, but Renee didn't answer "Mom?"_

_Bella stared into the wide lifeless eyes of her mother, blood seeping from her mouth and running down her cheek towards her hairline. Gasping, Bella clamped her hands over her mouth and screamed. She was gone...and it was all her fault._

Bella snapped back to reality, wiping her face ferociously as more tears began to spill. If only she hadn't of asked to go get that stupid ice cream, then her Mom would be alive. Glancing bleary eyed to the man sitting next to her, Bella felt her nerves begin to build up. Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police at Fork's Washington, and her father was someone that she had never really gotten to know over the years. She had spent a few summers with him throughout the years, but the two had never actually bonded. There would be plenty of time to start now. He was a nice Dad. Never shouted at her and always made her feel welcomed when she stayed, so she wasn't expecting anything too terrible.

"You...you OK Bells?" He asked in a raspy voice, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

It was no secret that Charlie had never quite gotten over Renee. Deep down he had always hoped that the two would end up back together...but now that would never happen.

"Yeah..." Bella mumbled, barely audible "As good as can be expected right now...Thank You...for letting me stay. I know it will be strange, and that you've had to make a lot of adjustments for me. I'm sorry."

"Bella..." Charlie began "Don't apologize. You're my daughter. I didn't have to take you in. I wanted to. I love you Bells, no matter how much of your life I've missed."

All Bella could do was give a small nod before looking back out her window. Strangely, it bothered her that Charlie had said 'I love you' to her, basically because she didn't feel like she could say it back. Did that make her a bad daughter? She continued to get lost in her thoughts as Charlie drove down the wet roads towards the house that they would be living in together, but she was soon brought out of her daze when the sound of Charlie's rough voice invaded her ears.

"I uh...I forgot to mention something to you earlier..." He began, suddenly sounding a little nervous.

"What is it?" Bella questioned.

"I have a roommate...an old friend of mine's son will staying with us for awhile."

"Why?" She asked "What happened to his place?"

"Kitchen went up in flames. Most of his stuff got destroyed." Charlie began to fill in "You remember Carlisle right? Carlisle Cullen."

"The Doctor? Yeah I remember him." Bella said "Is it his son that will be staying with us?"

"Yeah...Edward. He would have stayed with his parents, but Carlisle and Esme moved to Alaska earlier this year. His brother Emmett lives in Chicago at the moment and his friends just don't have the room, so my place...sorry, _our_ place is the only place he can call 'home' at the minute. I hope you don't mind him staying. He's actually a very nice boy...boy" He said with a hint of a chuckle "He's all grown up now."

"What age?"

"24." Charlie answered "He's very into music, so prepare yourself. He's always playing the guitar and piano."

"...I like the guitar and piano." Bella said softly, gazing out the window "I'm sure I'll get on fine with him."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The car came to a stop outside the house that Bella vaguely remembered what looked like from the inside. It didn't look like much from the outside. That part she remembered. The paint was chipping and the door was old and cracked in places. Not too pretty. The rain was beginning to subside when Bella got out of the car, Charlie running to the trunk to get the suit cases she had brought. The rest of her stuff would arrive in the next few days.

They made their way up the porch stairs, which made an unhealthy creak due to their weight. Struggling a little, Charlie unlocked the door and led his daughter into the small hallway before dumping her heavy bags onto the floor. The place was in darkness, and quite cold. Bella watched as Charlie flicked on the light, picking up a piece of paper on the small table by the door and began to read it.

"Edward's away out with some friends just now." Charlie began "Say's he'll back later and that I've to say 'hi' to you for him."

"Oh..." Bella began "That's nice of him...I'm going to go head up to my room just now."

"Uh...Ok." Charlie said, rubbing the back of his neck "You wanting anything to eat or..."

"No...I ate on the plane." Bella said quietly, picking up her bags and climbing the creaky stairs "Right now I just want to sleep."

The room was exactly like she remembered it. Medium sized with a queen sized double bed pushed against the wall by the window. All that had changed was the bed sheets and a fresh coat of paint on the walls, which had obviously been done for her arrival since the strong smell of paint could be smelled from the stairwell. Charlie and Edward must have decorated it earlier that week.

Sitting her bags on the floor, Bella shut the door and made her way over to the window, staring out it to see that the rain was beginning to pick up again. Being in a depressing environment like Fork's couldn't be good for someone who was depressed, now could it?  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Bella awoke to see the room filled with darkness, wondering when she had actually fallen asleep. Glancing over at the small alarm clock that sat next to her bed, she saw that it was 11:45. Feeling a lot less tired, she stretched and began to make her way downstairs. It was quite quiet; the only sound was from the TV in the living room. She looked out the window in the hall to see her Dad's cruiser away. He'd probably been called into work...and the day she arrived of all days. Bella couldn't help but be mad. He was supposed to be here with her! He was supposed to be looking after her! He's her Dad! He had to act like it!

Tears of fury were blurring her vision, but Bella was not going to cry over him. She had already done enough crying over one parent already. Wiping her eyes, Bella sighed and looked towards the living room, the glow from the TV flooding the room. She should probably go introduce herself to Edward, not that she planned in bonding with him at the present moment in time.

Edward sat watching the TV, flicking through the channels as he occasionally took draws from the burning cigarette in his hand. Smoking wasn't something he usually done. He had given up when he was 14, but with the stress of losing his house, it was a good release. He continued to browse the channels, thinking he was alone until he heard a soft voice from the doorway.

"You'll kill yourself doing that." Looking over he saw Bella standing with her arms wrapped round herself, tear tracks down her face.

"Uh...sorry." He stuttered, putting out the little white stick "Does it bother you?"

"No..." She said, walking across the room to sit on the sofa next to him "I Just don't like seeing people die. That's all."

Edward was silent for a few seconds. He didn't know what to say to that. Sorry for your loss? Instead he did the only thing he could think of. He held out his hand.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He introduced himself "You're Dad's told me a lot about you."

"Has he now." Bella replied, shaking his hand "He hardly knows me...so he couldn't have told you that much."

Again, he went silent. He didn't want to upset the girl anymore than she already was, but he would seem awfully rude if he just sat there next to her watching TV.

"Then why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" He said with a small smile "We will be living together after all."

Bella smiled a little, something that she hadn't done in a while. Her Dad was right about one thing. He did seem like a nice guy. But Charlie had left out one tiny little detail. He seemed to skip the fact that Edward Cullen was a Greek God in human form. His eyes were an unusual green, but unusual in a good way. They were sparkling too, which caused the colour to become even more captivating. His hair was just as amazing too. A beautiful bronze colour, in the style of which can only be described as sex hair. He had a strong jaw, which Bella found very attractive on a man. Edward's was made even better however due to the fact that he had a little stubble.

"What would you like to know then?" She asked, sitting Indian style on the couch while tucking her hair behind her ears "Actually, what do you already know?"

"Uh...well I do know that you're 17, come from Phoenix and have been coming here nearly every summer since you were a little kid...and that's about it."

"Ok..." Bella began, smiling a little more again "Well, I love reading. The classics, none of this pointless crap that you see in bookstores now. English is my favourite subject at school, basically because it's the only subject I'm good at...Ooh that and Biology...Uh...I love music, all kinds. Classical, hip hop, unplugged...everything."

"Music." Edward said, perking up immediately "Now you're talking my language."

"Yeah, Charlie said that you play Piano and guitar." Bella said "I think that's really cool."

"Why thank you." Edward replied, causing Bella to blush a little "Do you play any instruments?"

"No..." Bella scoffed "But I always wanted to learn to play guitar. I tried when I was about 8, but I wasn't very good."

"Really...Wait here a second."

Bella watched as Edward got up and headed up the stairs. She was already completely mesmerized by him. He was simply gorgeous!

"_He's too old for me! He's too old for me!" _Bella chanted in her head over and over again _"Ugh...why did Charlie have to invite the most beautiful man in the world to come stay with us!? Why!?"_

Bella was snapped from her thoughts when she saw Edward walk back in holding a Les Paul guitar.

"Wow." Bella said when she saw it "That is beautiful."

"Thanks." Edward smirked, taking his seat next to her once more "Now copy what I do."

Bella watched as Edward placed his finger on the strings and softly began to strum.

"You're turn." He said, taking the strap off himself and placing it round her.

Giving him a nervous look, Bella fumbled with trying to find the right position. Laughing a little, Edward took her hand and placed her fingers on the strings, causing a bolt of electricity to fly through her.

"There" He said, obviously unaware that he had had an effect on her "Now try strumming."

Bella gave a little nod and did so; happy when the sound that came out was the same that Edward had created.

"Wow. I did it." She said happily "Thank you Edward."

"No problem. I'll teach you to play it properly when you're feeling up to it. Sound good?"

"Yeah." Bella smiled.

It was amazing that in that short space of time that she had spent with Edward, Bella had went from miserable and depressed to happy and excited. It was as if he knew exactly what to say to her to make her smile. Maybe Edward would become the friend that Bella needed...or maybe he would become so much more.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R and tell me. I've never really written a story with an age gap like this between the two main characters. Thanks :o)**


	2. Tanglewood

**A/N: Aw, thanks so much for the positive reviews! And all those alerts and favourites! Wow! Lol. And thank you to those who checked out my other 'Twilight' fics. You rock :o)**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Remember to R&R :o)  
****……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

_**Chapter two: Tanglewood**_

Bella sat and watched Edward play the guitar for what felt like hours. She was so busy getting lost in the beautiful music that he was making up on the spot, that she was completely unaware of the time. It had just gone one o'clock in the morning when Bella heard her stomach rumble. She blushed, clutching at it when Edward gave her a dazzling smile, setting the guitar down carefully. She watched as the muscles in his arms flexed when sitting it down. He was simply stunning all over. Bella snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Edward get up from his position on the sofa. Her gaze followed him as he stretched and scratched the back of his neck.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked, heading towards the kitchen with pretty brunette in tow.

"Oh..." Bella said "That's alright; you don't have to cook me anything. I can get it."

"Nah it's OK." He said with a smirk "You just arrived. What kind of person would I be if I made you cook your own meal?"

Bella smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the kitchen wall.

"Can I ask you something?" She began as Edward opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer for himself.

"Sure."

"How exactly did your kitchen end up on fire?" She had a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth as he blushed slightly.

"I uh...I tried to make some toast." He stuttered out, clearly embarrassed "...actually, maybe it's best that you _do_ do the cooking. I'll sit and watch...maybe learn something."

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed a little as Edward took a seat at the kitchen table, opening his beer and taking a big gulp. She continued to steal glances every now and then of the man sitting at the table. Even the way he drank beer was sexy! But Bella had to remind herself of the age gap, that fact that they were living together _with _Charlie and that he probably didn't even feel attracted to her. Sure, age didn't matter, well not to her anyway, but she had just turned 17 only a month ago. There was 7 years between her and the Adonis. She sighed a little while plating up the food, gaining Edward's attention.

"Are you OK?" He asked in that same velvety voice from earlier.

"Yeah." Bella replied, blushing a little while placing his plate of food in front of him "Just feeling a little...distracted..."

Edward nodded a little while she took a seat in front of him. In the light of the kitchen, Bella could see that Edward looked even more handsome. How was she supposed to cope with living with someone who can only be described as 'Sex on legs'?

"Uh...I'm not good at this sort of thing but...do you wanna talk about it?"

Bella knew he thought she was thinking about her Mom, and then it hit her. A wave of guilt. Her mother had just died, and here she was lusting after her father's roommate! She felt tears burn her eyes. Did she not have any sympathy that the woman who had been there her whole life was now gone forever? What would everyone think if they knew what she was really thinking? Looking down at her plate, Bella moved the food around with a fork before gently shaking her head.

"No." She replied "But thank you for asking."

He gave her a small smile, trying to figure a way to break the uncomfortable silence. Popping a piece of food into his mouth, he immediately let out a groan of satisfaction.

"Mmm." He said with a smile "You are an amazing cook."

"Thanks..." Bella said quietly, perking up a little "My Mom taught me, although she hated cooking..."

She chuckled a little, causing Edward to smile as he took another bite.

"It's official." He said with a smirk, savouring the taste "You're coming to live with me when I get my place back. I need some good home cooked meals."

Bella laughed, taking the first bite of her own meal.

"I'm pretty sure your girlfriend would hate that." She said, subtly finding out if he was single or not.

"Actually, I don't have a girlfriend anymore." He said, sounding oddly happy "Broke up with her the night the house went up. Saw her for what she truly was."

"Wow." Bella said, jumping for joy inside "You lose your house and girlfriend in the same night. Lucky you."

He smirked a little.

"So what about you?" Edward asked "Got the boys chasing after you?"

"Ha!" Bella exclaimed "I had three guys in my last school trying to get with me, but I'm thinking that some of them were doing it as a joke...besides...I prefer men, not boys."

Edward smiled again. Bella was not what he was expecting. When Charlie had mentioned that his daughter was coming to stay with them, Edward had been expecting to be greeted by an air head who was covered in fake tan from head to toe (even though she had been living in Phoenix), blonde hair and a high pitched squeaky voice...he had never been so wrong in all his life. Bella was totally the opposite. She had pale skin, but not so much that she looked sick, long mahogany hair that fell in soft curls, framing her face perfectly and big brown eyes that you could just get lost in. She was intelligent, and also loved music, but the best part was that Edward found her to be the most genuine person he had met in a long time. Plus she could cook, and that was always a bonus in his book.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Bella awoke the next morning round about 11:30, to find herself in her comfy bed. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked out the window, only to see the rain falling heavily. Giving a small groan, Bella stretched trying to think back on the nights events. She couldn't remember going up to bed. All she could remember was having dinner in the kitchen with Edward, and then heading back into the living room to watch some TV with him. It soon dawned on her that she had fallen asleep and Edward had carried her upstairs. She began to blush a little. It was no secret that she blurted out her deepest thoughts when she slept. All she could do was pray that she hadn't said anything embarrassing.

After showering and doing her hair, Bella made her way downstairs wearing a tight fitted faded blue t-shirt and jeans. There was mumbling coming from the living room, so she guessed that Charlie and Edward were in.

"So I'll be back later tonight..." She heard Edward more clearly when she walked in.

"Oh, morning Bells." Charlie said with a smile.

"Hey Bella." Edward smiled.

"Hi..." She replied "So...what are you guys doing today?"

"Uh...I'm going fishing with Billy Black." Charlie replied, scratching the back of his neck "I could cancel if you want me to..."

"No Dad..." She said softy, a little upset "I'll find something to do..."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three. Bella had just arrived, her mother had just died and Charlie was going fishing! She wanted to shout at him. Scream! He should be acting like a father, and not because he feels like he's forced to.

"Uh..." Edward began, breaking the silence "I'm heading to Port Angeles to a music store...you're welcome to tag along if you want."

"Really?" Bella smiled "Thanks, I'll just get my coat."

As Bella ran out the room and back upstairs, Edward turned to face Charlie. He knew that his father's friend was feeling a little guilty about going out, but it meant that he could get to know Bella even more. She was a fun kid to be around, and could actually hold a decent conversation.

"You don't mind do you?" He asked Charlie "Just thought she may want to get out for a bit. Look around."

"Edward it's fine." Charlie replied with a small smile "Thanks. I'll give you some money and you can get some lunch."

"No, I'll get it. It's ok." He said with a smile as Bella walked back into the living room.

"Ready." She said.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The drive to Port Angeles was incredibly peaceful. Edward had been such a gentleman and opened the car door for Bella. She blushed a little, confused as to why he was having this type of affect on her. Bella had never been this attracted to an older man before, not even celebrities, but Edward was different. He didn't treat her like a kid. He treated her like she wished boys at school would treat her.

They sat in the car in a comfortable silence, Bella looking out the window at the different sights that passed them. She could describe everything in just one word. Green. She ran he hand through her hair, listening to the music that was playing brilliantly on a piano. It was very calm. She could listen to it all day.

"This music is great." Bella finally aid, breaking the silence "Who is it?"

"Me." Edward replied.

"You wrote that!" Bella asked, amazed "That's fantastic! Can I borrow the CD to put on my iPod?"

Edward chuckled a little and nodded.

"Sure. I didn't know that you would like that sort of stuff." He said with a smile, causing her knees to go weak.

"Like I said last night." Bella began "I like everything."

When they finally came to a stop, Edward and Bella got out the car and headed into the small music store. It wasn't fantastic, but there were some nice guitars, a couple of keyboards, lots of book and other bits and bobs. Bella looked around as Edward went up to the counter to talk to the young man behind it. They seemed to be good friends. Bella continued to look at all the guitars, stopping when she came to a beautiful deep blue one. She wanted reach out and touch it, but feared that if she did, her clumsiness would kick in and she'd knock it over. Edward glanced over his shoulder to see her. The Tanglewood guitar was amazing, and he could tell he had taken a shine to it.

"Bells..." He began, using the nick name that Charlie had branded her with this morning "There's a book shop next door if you want to have a look. I'll be about another 10, 15 minutes here."

"OK." She replied "I'll meet you back at the car."

Both men watched as Bella left the store, but once she was out of sight, Edward turned back to the messy haired blonde behind the counter. Jasper Whitlock was one of Edward's oldest and closest friends. When he had heard about his kitchen going up in flames, leaving his friend temporarily homeless, he wanted to let him stay, but just didn't have the room.

"Who's the girl?" Jasper asked.

"Bella Swan." Edward replied, buying some new picks at the front.

"Charlie Swans daughter?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow "I thought she was younger than that."

"She's 17." Edward told "Hey...how much is the Tanglewood?"

"The blue electric/acoustic one?" Edward nodded "It's kinda expensive man. $550...without the case."

"I'll take it." Edward said as if the price meant nothing.

Jasper was a little wary to sell his friend the guitar, but made his way over to it and grabbed the nicest case he could find.

"Tell you what." Jasper began "If you come and help me out down here through the day for a couple of weeks, I'll sell you this baby half price."

"Sure." Edward smiled.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Bella walked around the bookstore looking at all her favourite titles. She came across a copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' and 'Wuthering Heights', remembering that she had left her own copies back in Phoenix. Once paying for the books, Bella made her way out of the store to find Edward walking out towards the car. He gave her a bright smile and stopped at the front, putting down a large guitar case.

"Get yourself another one?" She asked, pointing to the case with a smile.

"Actually..." He trailed on, picking the case back up and holding it out in front of him "I got it for you. Consider it a 'Welcome to Fork's' gift, and also because you cooked that lovely meal earlier this morning."

Bella's eyes went wide at the gesture. Had he really just bought her a guitar!? Slowly, Bella reached out and took hold of the case, surprised by the weight of it.

"It's...uh it's the Tanglewood." He said with a smile.

Bella just gaped at him. This man had known her less than 24 hours, and already he had bought her a guitar! She had struggled trying to get her Mom to buy her a CD back in Phoenix!

"Edward..." She scoffed "I don't know what to say...Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Edward smiled once again "We needed another one anyway; you know if I'm going to teach you."

And with that, Edward climbed into the car.

The two drove home in silence once again, Edward's thoughts wandering to Jasper's deal, and Bella's towards the man sitting next to her. She still couldn't grasp the fact that he had bought her her very own guitar, and she couldn't even play yet! She would have to practise all the time. Stealing little glances of the god to her left, Bella smiled a little. Since meeting Edward late last night, he had made her smile more times than she had in the whole two weeks that her Mom had been gone. He was special...she could feel it. She jjust hoped that maybe she could be special to him.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? I know it's kinda short, I just don't want to rush into their relationship, which you will already be able to tell will be complicated, but I just want to mention to those of you who read my one of my other fic's 'My Best Friends Kid', it won't be as long in this story as it was in that one for them to start getting all romantic with each other. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	3. Homework

**A/N: Aw guys, thanks so much for all the great reviews. I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter.**

**Just in case some of you want know, the guitar that Edward bought Bella is based off of my own guitar. I love it. I know that I didn't make it sound very nice in the description, but it is stunning. Also, it was a friendly gesture. Edward doesn't have feelings for Bella yet, but Bella is harbouring a crush.**

**I also want to give a special 'thank you' to **_**Hidden One **_**who gave me some great advice on how to make the fic better. So thanks very much :o)  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

_**Chapter Three: Homework**_

A few days passed by, Bella very rarely putting down the guitar. Once Charlie had come home that night, she showed him the beautiful gift that Edward had bought her. Charlie had been a little confused at first, wondering why such an expensive gift had been given to her, but when he saw the genuinely happy smile on his daughters face, all thoughts left him. For once his daughter was acting like her old self, and for that he was truly grateful. When the first day of school finally arrived, Bella was reluctant to go. She didn't feel ready for school. All she wanted to do was stay home with Edward. She knew she had a little crush on him, but that little crush was growing.

Bella had been lying awake in her bed for the past hour and a half. She heard Charlie get up and head out to work, and Edward get up to go to the bathroom, but he went back to bed. Once the piercing sound of her alarm signalled her that it was time to get up and head to school, Bella groaned. Reluctantly, she sat up, stretching before grabbing her toiletries bag and heading for the bathroom. After showering and doing her hair, Bella made her way back into her bedroom to get dressed, settling on a pair of faded blue jeans and a white fitted long sleeved t-shirt, her blue converse finishing it off. Her hair was left down in soft curls which cascaded down her back, the front pulled back by a hair band. Looking in the mirror, Bella sighed. There was nothing left for her to do, and she couldn't think of anything else that would stall her from going to school.

Grabbing her bag, Bella walked out her room and was heading for the stairs when she heard her name being called.

"Bella..." Confused, she turned and saw that it was coming from Edward's room.

"Yeah Edward?" She asked, walking up his door.

"C'mon in a sec."

Feeling her heart speed up, Bella slowly opened the door to Edward's bedroom, peeking in to see him lying in his bed shirtless, the duvet stopping at his waist. He looked up at her with heavy eyes, and Bella could feel her cheeks burning. Since she had arrived in Forks and met the god, Bella had only imagined Edward without a shirt, but her imagination had done him no justice. He sat up a little, running his hands through his hair and yawning.

"You heading to school?" He asked sounding a bit more awake.

"Yeah...my Dad left about an hour ago." She said, feeling a little nervous "Figured that if I head just now I might be able to find the place before class actually starts."

"Well, give me ten minutes and I'll drive you." He began, climbing out of bed to reveal that he was wearing black sweat pants that rested low on his hips, his v shaped abs poking out above the waistline "You'll figure the route out today, so it'll be easy for you to find tomorrow."

"Uh...y-you don't have to." She said, feeling the blush creep back up into her cheeks "I mean, how will I get home?"

"I'll pick you back up... Don't worry Bells, I won't embarrass you."

He smirked at her, and all Bella could do was smile back.

"Ok..." She finally agreed "I'll meet you down in the kitchen. I'm just going to grab something quick to eat, do you want anything?"

"Nah, it's ok." He answered, grabbing some clothes and stuff for the bathroom.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Once Edward was dressed, looking absolutely gorgeous as per usual, he and Bella made the short journey to Forks High, keeping a friendly conversation flowing. The sights were the usual as they drove by. Green, green and more green with the occasional splodge of brown. The rain was coming down a little heavy, but of course that was nothing new for Forks.

"Now, if any guys give you a hard time here..." Edward began "You tell me and I'll come kick the shit out of them for you."

Bella laughed a little when she saw the sparkle in Edward's eye.

"So that's you went 'Big Brother' on me now." She said sarcastically, but never losing her smile.

"Hey, I used to go to this school." Edward began "I know what the guys here are like...Although that was _years _ago."

"You say that like you're an old man." Bella laughed, tucking a lose bit of hair behind her ear "You're only 24, not much older than me."

She didn't know why she added the last part into the conversation. Maybe to try and convince herself that it _wasn't_ that much older...but it didn't work. Seven years was a lot. She knew that if her Mom had found her trying to catch the eye of someone that much older than her she would flip! Or maybe it was because she wanted to stress the point to Edward...that hadn't actually shown any romantic interest in her. She sat the rest of the journey trying to talk some sense into herself. _He was in school before you were born! He was seventeen when you had just turned ten" He's living with you and your father who is CHEIF OF POLICE! _It sounded bad when she thought like that...but it didn't stop the attraction.

When Edward came to a stop outside the school, he pulled out his cell phone.

"Can I have your phone a sec?"

Bella, a little confused, took out her phone and handed it to him. She watched as he typed things into both phones before handing it back to her with a smile.

"There." He said "You've now got my number, I've got yours, if you have any problems just call...Ok?"

Smiling a little, Bella crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the door. She had no idea where her new found confidence had come from, but whenever she was around Edward, she kept surprising herself.

"You know if you wanted my number, you could have just asked." She said playfully, causing him to laugh a little "...If living with me wasn't enough."

He laughed again, his eyes sparkling. Bella found it hard to look away, enjoying the musical sound that filled the car.

"I'll meet you here at the end of the day..." He smiled as Bella opened the door "Go learn something."

Once outside in the rain, Bella watched as Edward drove off, waving a little out the window. When the car had completely vanished from sight, Bella smiled, biting her lower lip. She was ready to get into the building and out of the murky weather, but was stopped in her tracks when she was greeted by a short girl around her age. She looked oddly friendly, a large smile splayed across her face, reaching her eyes. Her black spiky hair stuck out at all angles, but she managed to pull it off brilliantly. She gave a small nervous smile to the girl, who in Bella's opinion, could only be described as a pixie.

"I'm Alice Brandon." Came the musical voice of the black haired girl.

Now in any other place, Bella would have expected a hand shake, or a small nod of the head...but not from Alice. The pixie girl enveloped Bella in a bone crushing hug, before pulling back to look at her wide eyed.

"You must be Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter...But don't worry, I already know that you prefer to be called Bella." Alice finished.

Bella just smiled, not really knowing what else she could do. She gave a small nod, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah..." She finally spoke for the first time "You know my Dad?"

"Yes." Alice began, leading Bella into the warm dry school "You probably don't remember, but when we were younger and you would visit, we would always play outside or go to the shops with my Mom."

"ALI!" Bella cried, a smile forming as realisation hit "I do remember, oh my gosh you've changed so much...well, apart from the height thing."

Alice laughed, linking arms with Bella. After Bella's parents had divorced, she would visit Forks every summer. She and Alice met when they were about three at a swing park. They immediately clicked, becoming the best of friends. Every year they made it their personal mission to hang out, but that stopped when they were about 10, and Alice's family moved away. Bella had no idea that she was back. But something that was bugging her was that there was another face that she wanted to see. Back in the day, it wasn't just her and Alice. Another girl, Rosalie Hale, was constantly with them. They were like the three musketeers.

"So..." Bella began with a smile "Where's Rose?"

Alice beamed up at Bella, taking her hand and practically dragging her through the bland halls of the school until they came to the cafeteria. Bella didn't look at her surroundings. In fact, she wasn't interested with the school in the slightest. All she did was scan the few heads that were actually at the school at this time, looking for the familiar face.

"Hey Rose!" Alice shouted, gaining a blonde's attention.

Bella was slightly confused. The Rosalie that she knew had always been a brunette. She watched as the girl, who can only be described as a model, made her way over to them, confusion in her own eyes.

"What is it Alice?" Rosalie asked "Who's this?"

"What a way to greet me Rosie." Bella smirked, crossing her arms over chest and smiling.

"Rosie!" The beautiful blonde scoffed "No one's called me that since..."

Her eyes went wide as she stopped mid sentence, Bella smiling and Alice looking between the two trying to hold back a giggle.

"Bells!" Rosalie finally cried, immediately hugging her old friend "Y-you're here!"

"I know." Bella laughed, pulling back a little to look at her.

"You're in Forks!" Rosalie stated once more "Why! I haven't seen you in years!"

Bella's smile automatically faded when she was asked why she had returned to Forks. Leading her two friends to a nearby table, she sat t hem down and began to tell them everything.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

By the end of her story, Bella, Alice and Rosalie were all in tears. Alice and Rose didn't know Renee very well, after all they had only met her once or twice, but hearing that their old friend had witnessed her mother's death was unbearable. Drying their eyes and sniffling a little the three began to head to the small office to retrieve Bella's timetable and map, even though Alice and Rose would be with her constantly. The two realised on their journey to the office that Bella's mood had changed, which they couldn't really blame her for. She walked with her head down, her arms wrapped round her body in a defensive manner as she scuffed her shoes along the ground. Alice could no longer stand the silence, and decided to bring up a subject that would defiantly take Bella's mind off her mother for a while.

"So Bells..." She began with a smile, gaining the pretty brunettes attention "Who was the hottie that dropped you off this morning?"

At this, Bella blushed, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh...you mean Edward?" She asked nonchalantly.

"As in, Edward Cullen!?" Rose asked, stopping in her tracks "Gorgeous Edward, stupid shiny Volvo owner Edward!?"

All Bella could do was laugh and nod. At least she wasn't the only 17 year old who was crazy about his good looks, although Alice and Rose were older than her by a couple of months. The fact that Bella didn't look her age either made things a bit worse.

"Oh my gosh he is so cute." Rosalie said as they began to walk again "Don't you think he's cute!?"

"He's...alright." Bella began, trying to hide her crush "He's been really nice to me. We've spent a lot of time together."

"How?" Alice asked a little confused.

"Oh, he's living with us just now because his kitchen went on fire." She filled them in, trying to sound as casual as possible, but the excitement in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

"You totally have a crush on him!" Rose began with a wide smile "Not that I blame you. I mean, the man is a work of art."

The three laughed at this.

"And how do you know him?" Bella asked as they rounded a corner.

"He's friends with my older brother...well, step brother really." Rosalie began "Jasper Hale. He owns a music store in Port Angeles."

"Oh yeah!" Bella chimed in "I met him. Edward took me there a couple of days ago and got me guitar. A welcome gift."

"He got you a guitar!" Alice cried "A guitar! Does he like you?"

"We're just friends." Bella said as they entered the small office.

"You're friends with someone who's like...7 years older than you?" Rose questioned as if it wasn't possible.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Bella said as she retrieved her timetable and map from the little woman behind the desk "I mean I can have friends who are older. Age is just numbers, right?"

"Exactly." Alice said.

"You're just saying that coz you're crushing on Jasper." Rosalie smiled, causing Alice to blush.

Bella laughed at the two. Maybe school wouldn't be as bad as she thought.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Edward was where he said he would be straight after school. After saying goodbye to Rosalie and Alice, Bella hoped into the car only to be greeted by his friendly smile. Returning it, she threw her back onto the floor of the car, leaning back to relax a little. She closed her eyes and sighed, the gentle purring of the engine soothing her. But she was forced to open her eyes at the sound of Edward chuckling.

"What?" She asked, blushing once again. How did he manage to do that to her?

"Rough day?" He questioned with that same beautiful smile.

"You have no idea." Bella began "The first half was great. I got reunited with some friends, who you probably know. Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale..."

"Oh yeah, I know them." He said with a smirk "Crazy, crazy girls."

Bella laughed at him, admiring the way his eyes lit up when he smiled.

"Yeah, well that part of the day was great." She carried on, snapping herself out of her thoughts "Then I had biology, which I love, but I'm sitting next to one of the most persistent guys I have ever met. Seriously, he asked me out like...four times!"

"Let me guess..." Edward began, glancing over at her "This guy has chubby cheeks, dirty blonde hair and goes by the name 'Mike Newton'."

"Ok, did you go to the school today and I didn't see you?" Bella asked.

"No..." He replied with a chuckle "I just have had some encounters with Mike in the past, that's all."

"Should I be concerned?" Bella asked, praying that these 'encounters', weren't about the type of things Mike had been suggesting to her earlier.

"Nothing like that!" He laughed "I like girls."

"The what was it?" She asked, truly interested.

Edward took a deep breath, fixing his gaze onto the road.

"I wasn't the...best behaved person in the world..." He began "I used to sell pot; Mike was about 14 at the time and wanted to buy. I said 'no' cause I knew his Dad would kill me if he found out. The kid would not leave me alone!"

At this Bella laughed. She never took Edward as someone who would do pot, but she was thankful that he said 'used to'.

"You don't sell anymore...right?" She asked just to be certain.

"No..." He chuckled "I learned my lesson. I smoke _occasionally_."

"You shouldn't." Bella began, all playfulness gone from her voice "We wouldn't want to lose you now, would we?"

He just turned to look at her, giving a soft smile. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter, handing them to Bella.

"There, as from now..." He began "I am a non smoker. Do what you wish with them."

Smiling, Bella rolled down her window and threw the box and lighter out before quickly winding it back up.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Bella sat in her room at her desk, leaning over her maths homework as she struggled to find the answer to one of the questions. Maths was not her forte. Never had been and never would, but unfortunately, she had to do it. After spending 10 minutes on that one question, Bella finally cried in frustration, grabbing her book and stalking downstairs. Her Dad was good at maths, she'd ask him.

"Dad!" Bella called, but there was no answer "Dad!"

"He's not here Bells..." Edward said, emerging from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in hand "Still at work. He called and said he'd be home late."

"Oh..." She said, running her hand through her hair "Doesn't matter then."

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, putting a spoonful of the cereal into his mouth.

"I'm stuck at a maths problem." She said, holding up her book "But I'll figure it out."

"Bring it through and I'll help you."

Bella followed Edward into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa next to him as he took the book. She watched as he read over the question in deep concentration, smiling when he realised what was being asked. When she saw that crooked smile, Bella could feel her heart flutter. She wanted to know why he was having such an effect on her. All he was was gorgeous...talented...nice...friendly...ah hell, there would be a problem if she _wasn't _crushing on him. Bella was so lost in her thoughts about Edward, that she was completely oblivious at what he was saying, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"You're not taking any of this in are you?" he asked, causing her to blush a little.

"I'm sorry." She said, resting her head in her hand "It's just so complicated. When am I going to need maths in real life anyway!? Ugh...I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid Bells." Edward said, placing a hand on her knee in a friendly gesture "There's always something that you'll be bad at."

But once again, Bella had stopped listening. All she could concentrate on was the hand on her leg. When she looked up into his green orbs, Bella's breath hitched in her throat. She looked from his eyes, to his lips to his eyes once more.

"You're very smart." She heard him say "Hell, I wish I was as clever as you."

There was that smile yet again. The one that would make Bella combust in due time.

"You're smart, pretty, funny and I have no doubt that you'll do great in life."

That was it. That's all it took, and without a second thought, Bella leaned in a kissed him. She moved her soft lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck, enjoying every second of it, but what she could only describe as heaven, ended too soon, when Edward pulled back wide eyed.

"Whoa..." He said in alarm, putting his hands up in front of him and standing up, backing away from her.

Bella was just as shocked, but felt the growing pain of rejection in her stomach.

"W-what was that?" Edward asked, the smile that Bella loved dearly never showing "Bella...you're only 17."

Bella could feel tears burn her eyes. How could she be so foolish!?

"I'm sorry." She said, grabbing her book and running upstairs, leaving a very confused and worried Edward behind.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm a little bit worried about this chapter to tell the truth. I don't know if I should hold off on the romance starting now or not. What do you guys think? Please R&R this chapter. I really need to know. Thanks. The more reviews, the more I right :o)**


	4. The Vision

**A/N: Wow guys. Thanks so much for all the great reviews. I got a lot of mixed opinions on what should happen next, and to tell the truth, I still a little stumped, so I'm just going to go with it, and hopefully use as many of the ideas as I can. Hope you all enjoy :o)**

**I also want to thank those who pointed out my mistake and correcting me to the word 'math'. The truth is, I actually know this, but it was around 5 in the morning and I was zonked. Lol. Thanks very much for pointing it out. I also noticed that I spelled 'write' as 'right' lol. Sorry :o)**

**This chapter is to the song 'The Vision' from X-Ray dog. I just find the tune so powerful and emotional. This chapter is emotional and I was listening to it as I wrote this. Hopefully you'll like. If you want to listen to the music, you can find it on YouTube, and if you can't PM me or tell me in a review and I can put it onto my profile.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

_**Chapter Four: The Vision**_

Edward stood in the living room bewildered. He ran his fingers through his perfectly imperfect hair, blinking profoundly as he tried to wrap his mind round the situation. She had kissed him. Right out of the blue. Where had that come from? They were friends...sort of. They spent time together, laughed and joked around. She had never shown any indication that she felt...like _that_. Sighing, Edward sat on the sofa he had shared with her only moments ago. He ran a hand over his sculpted face, still shocked at the matter. She had taken off so quickly, fear and rejection in her eyes as she went. Had she meant for this to happen, or was it just spur of the moment.

Sitting back, Edward sighed once more, letting his arm fall limply to his side. He looked off in the direction that she had run in, an odd sense of guilt washing over him. He obviously hadn't reacted in the right way, pushing her back like that. But he was confused. With a little shake of the head, he stood up and headed for the stairs. He had to talk to her. He had to figure out what was happening.

Bella had run into her room so quickly, she couldn't even remember taking the stairs. It was as if she flew from the living room to the safety of her bedroom. She locked the door, leaning against it as her hands flew to her hair, grabbing it by the roots as she squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. The salty tears were burning, threatening to spill over. How could she have been so stupid? Edward was only helping her with her math problems and she had kissed him! She gasped a little, a hand clamping over her mouth. What if he told Charlie? What would he think? That his daughter was interested in older men? That her attraction to Edward was ridiculous? Hanging her head a little, Bella closed her eyes once more and bit her bottom lip. How would this affect the bronze haired god? Sure, it was only a simple kiss. A small peck if you will. But he was 24, and she still had to turn 18. It wasn't legal. If anyone had seen, he could have been in serious trouble.

She continued to get lost in her thoughts, but was snapped out from her worried state by a soft chap on the door.

"Bells..." Came the soft muffled voice from behind the door "Can I come in?"

"No." She said, her voice cracking from her tears as she moved away to lie on her bed.

She wasn't angry at Edward for rejecting her. She was simply embarrassed. She had let herself get too vulnerable, and probably ruined her relationship with Edward for good.

"Bella, open the door." His voice was more demanding, and a little raised.

"Go away!" She cried into her pillow, but loud enough for him to hear "I can't see you!"

"Isabella, you either open this damn door now, or you don't. Either way, I'm comin' in!"

She noticed the way he had changed her name. From Bells, to Bella, to _Isabella_...The name she hated more than anything. She sat up, knowing that he wasn't bluffing, and wouldn't think twice before kicking the door in. Would he really do that when Charlie had been so generous and taken him in?

"Bella..." His velvet voice rang out once more, more demanding than ever "Now!"

A little nervous, Bella got up and unlocked the door before quickly hurrying back to her bed and hiding under the covers. She knew it was a ridiculous hiding place. A place that a five year old would chose if he was hiding from the Boogie Man. Closing her eyes, Bella silently begged that he would change his mind and leave, but he didn't. She felt the weight of the bed shift as he sat down, gently pulling back the blankets to look into her blood shot tear filled eyes. Taking her hand, he pulled her up into a sitting position, before dropping her hand and scratching the back of his neck. He took a deep breath, Bella preparing herself for the blow of his harsh words...but they never came.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled instead, causing Bella to snap round and face him "I...didn't mean to act the way I did down there. I was just confused and...Surprised to say the least...Bella, I never meant to send out mixed signals, and I'm sorry if I did. Maybe I shouldn't have bought you that guitar. I've obviously given you the wrong idea...I mean; you're my friend...That's _all_ I see you as. Plus you're just a kid, and I can't get involved with a kid Bells. Especially the Chief of Police's daughter...Do you see where I'm getting with this?"

Bella couldn't speak. All she could do was nod. She felt the tears ready to spill over, praying that they wouldn't until he left. But Edward wasn't going to leave any time soon.

"I'm sorry too..." The young girl finally managed to choke out "I...it's just, you've been so nice to me and...made me forget about everything that's happened lately." Edward took hold of one of her hands, giving it a small squeeze as she cried "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything like that...just please don't tell my Dad."

Edward sighed a little as she looked at him with panicked eyes.

"Alright...I won't tell him." He finally said "It'll be our little secret which we will put behind us...sound good to you?"

Bella nodded, and was surprised when Edward gave her a small smile and pulled her in for a hug. Hesitant at first, Bella hugged him back.

"I'm sorry again." She said, her voice muffled

"It's ok..." She could hear the smile in his voice.

He pulled back from the hug, and Bella could tell that he was wondering if hugging her had been a good idea.

"We're still friend though, right?" He asked, trying to give her a natural looking smile.

"Yeah..." She choked out, faking a small smile of her own "Friends..."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The rest of the night had been spent in an awkward silence, Bella trying to avoid Edward at every turn. She expected the whole 'let's stay friends' line. It was obvious; she just didn't expect it would hurt so much. But why? Why would Edward want someone like her when he could have someone who looked like Angelina Jolie? She wasn't much to look at. Long brown hair that curled at the bottom. Chocolate eyes that lacked sparkle as she had been told by girls at her school in Phoenix. And a complexion that was so pale, she was often asked if she was feeling alright. Bella knew she was nothing much to look at. If she wasn't happy with herself, why in the world did she think that Edward could be?

She sat at the table in the kitchen, staring into her plate of food as Edward sat across from her, doing the same with his own. She pushed the food around with her fork, never daring to speak, or look up. Charlie sat munching, completely oblivious towards the tension. He was soon heading back out for a few drinks with some guys from work, much to Bella's disliking. Since she had arrived in Forks, she felt like she was seeing more of the Adonis than her father.

"Well..." Charlie began, wiping his mouth with his napkin before putting his plate in the sink "I'm heading out. I won't be very long. You want to come along Edward?"

Edward looked up from his plate, Charlie waiting for an answer. Glancing at Bella from the corner of his eye, he saw that she too had finally looked up, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Actually, I think I'm just gonna stay here tonight." Edward said "Relax a little."

"Ok." Charlie said with a smile before turning to Bella "And don't stay up too late Bells. You have school in the morning."

Bella threw her fork onto her plate, a loud clattering sound causing both Charlie and Edward to jump.

"I know!" Bella said, standing up "I'm not a kid anymore. Stop treating me like one."

Glancing over at Edward, Bella walked out of the kitchen, thumping upstairs before she reached her room. The two men in the kitchen soon heard a loud bang as she slammed her bedroom door shut. Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair. Now it was pretty obvious that he had pissed the young girl off earlier.

"What did I say?" Charlie asked, snapping Edward out of his thoughts.

"Nothing..." Edward began, standing up and placing his and Bella's plate in the sink "She's probably just feeling a bit low, that's all...you go out and have a good time. I'll watch her."

"Thank you Edward." Charlie said with a smile, patting the young man on the back "I'll see you later."

Edward waited for Charlie to leave before heading upstairs for the second time that night. For someone who hated being called a kid, Bella was sure acting like one. The minute that thought crossed Edward's mind, he immediately regretted it. How could he be so insensitive? The girl had just lost her mother, witnessing her death to top it. Cringing at the thought, Edward came to a stop outside her room. He didn't want to fight with her. He didn't want her to feel any more awkward around him than she already did. All he wanted was to be a friend to her. She obviously needed one, and whenever the two spent time together, she smiled so much more. He loved seeing her smile. Placing a hand on the doorway, Edward leaned in and gently chapped.

"Bells..." He said "Can I come in?"

But there was no answer.

"Bella?" Feeling a little worried, Edward cautiously opened the door and peeked round.

He gave a sad smile at what he saw. Bella lying on the bed, her knees tucked tightly into her chest as she stared at a picture of her and her mother. Gently closing the door, Edward made his way over to the bed. He sat down next to the young girl, who didn't even blink let alone acknowledge his presence. She was crying silent tears. The silver trails running down her face as she continued to look at the picture. They were both smiling in it, sitting out in the front garden looking amazingly happy. That's when life was simple.

"Bella..." Edward almost whispered.

"...Why do people die?" She asked, barely audible, never taking her eyes off the picture.

Edward was stunned for a moment. He had no idea what to tell her. She looked so helpless and depressed. All he wanted to do was tell her that everything was going to be ok in the end. He watched as she placed the photo down on the bed next to her before she sat up, her hair tied in a messy ponytail that was threatening to fall out. She reached to the back of her head and took the hair tie out, running her hands through her brown locks before sniffling.

"Bells..." He said, inching a little closer "You know you can talk to me...right? I am here if you need a friend."

She was silent, sobs breaking through.

"...She's really gone..." She finally said tears spilling as her voice cracked "She's never coming back...and she was the only person who loved me..."

Edward's heart broke at the sight of her. All she wanted was someone to love her. That explained a lot about what happened between them. She saw him as someone who could love her. She was close to hysterics, her body racking with every sob that escaped from her cracked lips.

"Your Dad loves you..." He said.

Bella scoffed a little, looking up before looking back at Edward.

"He doesn't know me!" She said, yelling a little "He...he was never there...she was...She was always there, and now she's gone...She's gone and it's my fault!"

She broke down completely, and Edward could feel his own tears forming.

"It's all my fault she's dead." Bella continued "If I hadn't asked to go out...if...if we only stayed at the store a couple more minutes...she'd still be here."

Her hands were pulling at her hair as her body convulsed.

"It's my fault!" She screamed "It's all my fault. I killed her! I killed her and I'm sorry! I'm so _so _sorry!"

Edward couldn't take it any longer. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight into his body. The minute the contact was made, Bella's hand came away from her hair and wrapped around him, clutching onto the back of his shirt as if he too would be taken from her at any moment. She buried her face into his chest, her tears soaking through his t-shirt as her sobs became muffled.

"Shh..." He whispered, stroking her hair in hopes to calm her "I'm here..."

He gently rocked her as she continued to cry and spill her heart out to him. He gently lay her down on the bed once her tears had subsided; pulling the blankets over her in a hope that she would fall asleep. He planted a small kiss onto her forehead, and just as he was about to leave, Bella grabbed his hand, gently pulling him back round.

"Please..." She was almost begging "Please stay with me."

"Uh...Bells..." He said a little nervously "I...I don't think I should..."

"As a friend, Edward..." She said her eyes blood shot.

Giving a small nod, Edward lay down next to, laying his head on his arm. He watched as Bella closed her eyes, snuggling into his side a little. When he felt her arm drape over his stomach, and her head rest on his chest, he began to think what a horrible mistake this had been...but seeing her sleeping form, he couldn't pull away. One night wouldn't hurt...right?  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? I know this chapter was quite short, but I felt I had to leave it there. I just want everyone to know, that just because he stayed with her, doesn't mean that they are 'dating'. I think this may be the beginning of the build up of Edward's feelings. Please R&R and tell me your thoughts. Originally I was going to have a large section of Edward and Jasper in this chapter, but decided against it at the last minute. So that will probably be in the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Thanks :o)**


	5. Breaking All The Rules

**A/N: Aw guys, thank you so much for the reviews in the last chapter. I'm so glad that you enjoyed it and could feel the emotion that I had tried to create. Like I said in the last chapter, there will be quite a bit of Jasper/Edward in this chapter (Not in a slash type way). But don't worry, I will put in lots of Edward/Bella too :o)**

**For those of you who are interested, Emmett WILL appear in this story. He's Edward's younger brother who is living in Chicago. I think I may have mentioned it in the first chapter. Really sorry if I didn't. I hope I didn't confuse anyone.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

_**Chapter Five: Breaking All The Rules**_

The sound of birds chirping outside was what woke him from his slumber. Slowly opening his eyes, Edward glanced around the dark space, a little confused as to where he was. It wasn't light out, nor was it dark. The clock on the bedside table indicated that it was 5am, and that's when he remembered. Bella's confession, her tears and sobs..and that kiss that she had given him earlier on. He remembered hugging her as she kept a tight grip on him, lying next to her as she dozed off to sleep. He didn't plan on falling asleep himself. Looking down at the girl beside him, Edward gave a small smile. She looked so much calmer now. More at ease. She still lay close to his side, her head on his chest as she pinned one of his arms with her tiny body, one of her own arms lay across her stomach, and the other jammed tightly in between them. How was he supposed to get up without waking her? Gently moving a little, Edward brought his free arm round and cupped the back of her head. He kept it elevated as he pulled himself out from under her and slowly eased her back onto the pillow. She didn't stir.

Still leaning over the beautiful girl, Edward watched her as she slept, his hand still resting on her neck. Her beauty was captivating. Gingerly, he brought his hand round a little, but didn't pull it away. Memories of the kiss came flooding back, and his stupid reaction. He was still beating himself up over it. Caressing her cheek, Edward slowly let his fingers travel down to her lips, tracing the bottom with his thumb. He watched as her lips parted a little, and a small sigh escaped from them. Quickly, he pulled his hand back, sitting up and clearing his throat. What the hell was he doing!? Shuffling further down to the bottom of the bed, Edward ran his fingers through his hair, sighing deeply. He had to get up...He had to get out of there...

Throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, Edward quietly walked over to the door, leaving the room before he woke Bella. Outside, he leaned against the door, closing his eyes and resting his head against the chipped wood. What was that? He had felt completely drawn to her. Her lips were practically begging to be kissed...and the thing that really confused him was that...he wanted to. He wanted to kiss her with as much passion as he could muster. Shaking his head, he walked into his room, closing the door when the muffled sound of Charlie's alarm could be heard. Oh no! What if he saw them? What would he think? The handsome god stood in his room, listening for any sounds of the police chief outside. After about 5 minutes, Edward heard Charlie make his way to the bathroom and then downstairs...He couldn't have seen them. If he had, there is no way he would sit back and allow it to happen. Charlie would have thrown him out on his ass faster than he could blink.

Taking a deep breath, Edward walked out his room and followed the same path that Charlie had taken moments before, coming to a stop in the small kitchen, where he saw the man standing by the coffee pot rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands.

"Oh..." Charlie began, a little surprised when he opened his eyes "Mornin' Edward...You're up awful early."

"Uh...yeah..." Edward began, taking a seat at the kitchen table "Couldn't get back to sleep...when did you get in last night?"

"Ugh, not until about 1 this morning." Charlie complained "Maybe next time I'll go out for drinks when I'm off work the next day..." He chuckled a little, but soon his face turned serious as he scratched the back of his neck "How's Bells? Did she say anything to you last night? I just left her when I came home. She seemed kinda pissed with me earlier."

Relief washed over Edward. At least he hadn't caught them in that compromising position. All sorts of questions would have been asked.

"Yeah, I talked to her a little...but she fell asleep pretty quickly." He filled in "It's not my place to comment or anything, but maybe she should leave going to school for the week. Let her calm down a bit and adjust to things...just my opinion though."

"You think it would help?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah I do." Edward began "I just think it's too soon for her to go back to school just now...It has only been a few weeks since..._it _happened."

Taking a deep breath, Charlie collapsed into a seat opposite Edward, shaking his head slightly.

"I just don't know..." He began, resting his head in his hands "...I feel like I'm not doing anything right just now. She's never really happy when I'm around. But I must admit, she's always got that gorgeous smile I used to see when you're around..." He smirked a little, looking up at the younger man "I don't know what it is, but she just clicked with you, right from the beginning. She seems to like you better than me...I'll take your advice. Just let her sleep in. I'll call the school from work."

He didn't know why, but inside, Edward was jumping for joy at the fact that Bella got to stay home. He wanted to talk to her some more, hopefully get her to open up again and share her feelings.

"Well...I need to head down to the music store again today and see Jasper." He said, snapping out of his thoughts when he remembered the deal he had made with his friend "I'll see if Bella wants to come with or just stay here. If she stay's here I won't be gone too long."

Charlie just smiled, getting up to get himself a cup of the now ready made coffee.

"She needs someone like you...you know that." He said quietly, never looking away from the cup that was being filled with the brown liquid "Someone who can be a friend."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Bella awoke to the sound of the rain crashing against the window. The weather was something that she just wasn't going to get used to any time soon. The room was in darkness, the curtains drawn and the door shut, letting in no light. It must be very early still. Stretching out over her bed, Bella was expecting to hit the man who she was falling head over heels for, but instead, all she hit was the pillow. She propped herself up on her elbows, looking around the darkened space a little.

"Edward?" She mumbled "You there?"

But of course not. Why would he want to stay with a _kid_? A kid he had no feelings but friendship for. Sighing, Bella sat up fully, running her hand through her hair. She yawned a little, stretching once more before letting her arms fall down to her sides with a thump. It was ridiculous to be feeling the way she was. Alone...Rejected...Hurt at the fact that he just up and left...So he had stayed with her as she went to sleep. Big whoop. _Friends_ did that. He hugged her and held her tight as she cried about her mother. Again, something a _friend_ would do.

As the sound of the rain against the window got louder, Bella turned and glanced at her alarm clock. 8:55am. She was late!

"Shit!" She mumbled, scurrying off the bed and out the door.

She thumped down the stairs, rushing into the kitchen for breakfast, but instead, found Edward reading at the table. He looked up at her, smiling a little, a slight nervousness about him.

"Hi." He said softly, the velvetiness of his voice calming her immediately "Don't worry about school...I said to your Dad I didn't think you were ready to go so, you're off the week...and don't worry...I didn't tell him anything that we talked about."

Bella gave the best smile she could muster, and a small nod of 'thanks' before quietly making her way over to the cupboards in search for some cereal. Edward's gaze followed her as she walked across the room, Bella feeling his eyes burn into the back of her. Should she feel awkward by the fact that he was watching her, or happy that she had caught his attention, something that she most desperately wanted to do. Once retrieving her breakfast, Bella made her way over to the table, taking a seat in front of Edward. She never looked at him. In fact, if it hadn't have been for their little encounter a couple of minutes ago, anyone walking in would think that Bella hadn't noticed Edward.

"I'm going to Port Angeles later..." Edward sparked up a conversation "I have to take care of some things at the music store...Do you want to come along or just stay here? If you stay then I'll be back soon."

"You're acting like I need a babysitter Edward." Bella said, looking up from the bowl "Remember, I'm not much younger than you...only seven years."

"That's still quite a bit..." He stated quietly, but Bella couldn't tell if he was saying it to her, or to himself "Look, Bells..." He carried on "I have no doubt that you can take care of yourself. Seriously, you're probably more mature than I am...I just...everything that has happened to you lately has been life changing...I just want to make sure you're alright. Well as alright as you can be...Know that I'm always here for you, ok? Morning, noon or night. You need someone to talk to, come find me."

Bella was silent for a while. She felt tears burn the back of her eyes, but not at what he had been discussing, but his choice of words. He sat and watched her for a few seconds, hoping for some sort of response, but all he got was Bella standing up from the table.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." She finally said, her tears falling.

"Do what?" Edward asked a little confused.

He hadn't realised he had done something wrong. Were the strange feelings that he had encountered when he woke up surfaced? Was he sending out those 'mixed signals' that they had discussed the previous day?

"Talk like that..." She said quietly "...and make me fall for you even more."

She didn't wait for a response. All she did was turn round a slowly walk back upstairs, her words swirling around in Edward's head. She was falling for him. This was more than just a little school girl crush.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Bella didn't join Edward on his journey to Port Angeles. After their little talk, she had gone back to her room; a place where Edward had witnessed her to flee to three times since the kiss the previous day. He sat trying to hammer it into her that they were friends and nothing more, but while he was busy doing this he had failed to listen himself. Was he feeling more than friendship towards her now? That morning when he wanted to kiss her...was that just his brain telling him to give her what she wanted? Make her happy? Or did he want to kiss her for himself. His _own_ happiness. A girl had never made him feel this confused before. Not even when he was a teenager. He had always been pretty clear on what women wanted, and even with Bella he wasn't in the dark. It was what _he _wanted that was bothering him.

Edward continued to get lost in his thoughts about the young girl until he came to a stop outside Jasper's Music Store. Maybe talking to his friend would help his current situation. He knew that talking to him about it would be alright. Edward trusted Jasper with his life, and had never kept anything from him. From the time when he stole his father's car to the time where he was caught having sex on school grounds. If he was in trouble, Jasper was always there to help, and right now...he needed it.

Walking into the store, Edward saw his friend slumped over the counter building a small bridge out of guitar picks. It must have been a slow day, which was no surprise really. Most people travelled to Seattle for their music equipment now. It was only a matter of time until Jasper went out of business which neither he nor Edward wanted to think about. The store was like a second home.

"Hey." Jasper mumbled, his chin resting on the glass as he carried on stacking the picks on top of each other.

"Sup man?" Edward greeted, coming to stand on the other side of the counter "Thought I'd help you out today. What'd you want me to do?"

Standing up, Jasper stretched, his back making a sickly popping sound. He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde locks, yawning slightly. It was pretty obvious that he hadn't slept the bags under his eyes and the little tinges of red were evidence. It hadn't been the first time that I had seen Jasper stay up all night to try and find a way of keeping the store open.

"Uh...You could tune some guitars for me." He said "Got a new drum kit in, so I'm going to build it up."

He pointed over his shoulder to a large box that sat in the corner. He'd be there for a while without a doubt.

It was about half an hour later. Edward only had a few more guitars to tune, and Jasper had gotten distracted from his task, sitting on the stool in front of the piano and throwing the drumsticks in the air. Edward knew this was the time to talk to his friend. Ask him what he should do. He just didn't know how to start.

"Hey...Jazz..." He finally managed to stutter out "How...how young is 'too young'?"

Jasper stopped throwing the sticks, catching them with one hand before turning to look at the bronze haired beauty.

"What'd you mean?" He asked a little confused as to what his friend was referring to.

Edward suddenly felt embarrassed. Dirty in a way. Jasper had been there for him in the past, but nothing like this had ever been a concern to them. Would he think that he was perverted? Fucked up in the head? Edward didn't know, but he couldn't keep it in. He had to know what his friend would think of him.

"Do you think it's wrong to have feelings for someone who's younger than you?"

Jasper was silent for a few seconds, looking away before shrugging his shoulders and looking back.

"Not really, no...Why?" He asked, a small smile playing at his lips "Do you like someone who's younger? Dude. Tanya was two years younger than you! Remember?"

Yes he remembered. Tanya Denali had been Edward's girlfriend for 6 months, but he broke up with her the night his house went up, like he had told Bella. She turned out to be nothing more than a snivelling, selfish waste of time.

"Yeah, I know..." He replied, setting the guitar down "I'm talking...a lot younger...seven years to be precise."

At this, realisation hit Jasper. Edward watched as his fried got up, walked over to the door and flipped the 'open' sign over. Good. Now they wouldn't have any interruptions. The blonde man made his way back over to Edward, taking his original position on the piano stool.

"You're not talking about who I think you're talking about...are you?" He asked.

Edward just sighed, looking down and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dude!" Jasper began "You can't be having feelings for Bella...she's only 17."

"Don't you think I know that!?" Edward exclaimed, looking up at his friend "I don't _know _if I'm having feelings for her...look...something happened last night. I was helping her with her math and she kissed me."

Jasper's mouth dropped open, but he didn't say anything. All he did was stare at Edward wide eyed, waiting for him to continue his story.

"I pulled back and she got upset..." He carried on "We talked, I told her that she was just a kid and that I couldn't get involved with her. Later that night though, she completely broke down about how she thinks she's the cause of her Mom's death...I hugged her and calmed her down...but I ended up falling asleep in the bed with her, and when I woke up...I just wanted to kiss her...Ugh, this whole thing is just...Fucked up."

Edward looked down, ashamed of his feelings for the young girl. He was expecting Jasper to shout at him for his stupidity. Tell him how much of a dick he was...but he didn't...all Jasper did was...laugh?

"Oh Dude..." He said between his laughter "You said she was 'just a kid'...you never say that to a teenage girl! Seriously, I told Rose that she was just a kid and she practically bludgeoned me with that fucking handbag of hers, and believe me...that hurts!"

Edward had to laugh at that a little; however Bella wasn't a 'handbag' type of girl. She was more guitar case, which meant he was screwed.

"But what about the whole age gap thing?" Edward asked, trying to get back onto a more serious note "I mean...do you think I could have feelings for her?"

"I don't know..." Jasper confessed "I must admit though, when she was here the other day and you bought her that guitar, I almost died of shock. I mean...You stop to think if you want to buy a girl a cup of coffee for crying out loud! But as for the age thing...It might just be me, but I don't think age really matters. Sure she's only 17, but if you went with her, how far would you actually go? Plus, how different are a couple of months going to make to a relationship? She'll still be the same Bella at 18 as she is at 17...I think all you really need to do now is figure out your feelings. If you feel like she's just a friend, then leave things the way they are...if not, go for it..."

Edward didn't say anything. He just sat there taking everything in, and when Jasper said 'age doesn't really matter', his decision had been made.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The rain was coming down heavy. The heaviest Bella had seen since arriving in the small town that she was beginning to hate more and more with each passing day. Charlie was never home. Edward didn't return her feelings (not that that surprised her). She was alone. Her first day of school the previous day consisted of loads of people crowding her, asking her all sorts of questions. For once she felt popular, and getting reunited with Rosalie and Alice was perfect, but still she felt lonely. All she truly wanted was someone to love her. Lying on her bed, Bella looked up at the ceiling, drawing pattern in her head using the small damp patches as an outline.

She must have been sitting like that for hours, because before she knew it, it was dark out. She continued to lie there, and around 7pm she heard a car pull up outside, the tyres crunching the gravel on the driveway. Sighing deeply, Bella sat up and put on the lamp that sat on her bedside table, creating a soft yellow glow. She heard the front door open and shut, before the sound of someone climbing the stairs slowly invaded her ears. It was probably just Charlie coming home from work. He must have been tired. He'd just go straight to bed.

But when Bella heard a frantic chap on her bedroom door, she became confused. With a furrowed brow, she slowly got up and made her way over to the badly chipped door, opening it to reveal none other than Edward. His hair was soaked, little bits falling onto his forehead, but it still made him look amazing. His t-shirt clung to his body, his perfect abs showing through. Idiot must have forgotten to wear a jacket. But what really caught Bella's attention was the look in his eyes. She couldn't even describe how they looked.

"Edward..." She began "What are you doing? What's wrong?"

But he didn't say anything. All he did was take a step forward, wrap an arm around her waist and cup the back of her head, bringing her forward until she was flush against his wet body.

"I'm breaking all the rules." He whispered before dipping down and kissing her.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what do you think? I was really nervous about this chapter, and I hope you don't feel that the romance was rushed into. The truth is, the drama is not going to come from the getting together, but from **_**being **_**together. This is the beginning of the story really. So I hope you liked.**

**I'm getting loads of alerts and people adding this to their favourites, and you have no idea how happy I am about that, but could you please leave a wee review and tell me what you think. The more comments I get the better the story could be and the faster I update. Thanks :o) **


	6. What Changed?

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the great reviews guys. So happy that you all liked it. I do know that some of you don't really want the romance to start until Bella turns 18, and I do respect your opinions, but if I did that then there wouldn't be much of a story. Hope you all understand. Thanks again :o)**

**Everyone who has reviewed this story has really made me feel great, and I hope you all know how much I appreciate it, but this chapter is specially dedictaed to **_Dragon1974UK _**who gave me some ideas about what I could write about in the future. Thank you so much for your words of encouragement. You have no idea how much what you said meant to me :o)**

**Also, **_Elianna Eldari _**I completely understand where you're coming from, and I don't want to do anything that will offend you or make you feel bad about your friends situation, so I will try my best to make Edward seem respectable :o)**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

_**Chapter six: What Changed?**_

His lips moved against hers slowly as his hand that rested on the small of her back began to run up her side, eventually cupping her cheek. Kicking the door shut, Edward spun Bella round until she was pressed up against it, her fingers running through and pulling at his wet hair. It wasn't until the need for air became to great did they pull apart, but very quickly they were caught up in another lip lock, Edward picking Bella up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their sensual kiss soon began to get heated, Edward tracing Bella's bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance, which she gladly granted.

Bella opened her eyes a little as Edward's tongue battled against her own. Never in her life had she ever been kissed like this. Hell, the only kiss that she had recieved was a surprise peck when she was 15. Nothing like this. Nothing like the way that Edward was kissing her...Then it hit her. Edward _was_ kissing. The man who she couldn't stop thinking about...The man that plagued her dreams every night...He was in her room, claiming her lips as his own. Smiling slightly, Bella closed her eyes once more, relaxing back into their embrace, only for him to stop and pull away. Looking up at her, breathing deeply, Edward slowly lowered Bella back to her feet as she tried to regain control of her own breathing.

She looked up at him, expecting him to stutter an _'I'm sorry'_,before rushing out the room and dodging her the rest of the night, but he didn't. He simply gave her that addictive crooked smile, resting his hands on her hips before dipping down and giving her a single soft kiss, leaning his forehead against hers.

"...Wow..." Bella breathed out, looking into his emerald green orbs "Wha-...I mean...how...What changed?"

He smiled again. That knee buckling hundred watt smile that Bella had fallen in love with the first time Edward flashed her it. He stood up a little straighter, unwrapping one arm from around her slight body to tuck a chocolate curl behind her ear.

"My feelings for you." He replied in his velvet voice, caressing her cheek "I never meant to hurt you Bella...I'm so sorry. I guess I was just...overwhelmed when you kissed me. I began to over analyze everything. What if I feel the same way? What would her Dad say? It isn't legal...but someone showed me that it doesn't matter. You can't help who you're attracted to...Age doesn't matter."

Smiling, Bella wrapped her arms round Edward's neck once more, standing on her tip toes to kiss him. She felt him smile into the kiss as he pulled her in close to his rain soaked body, running his hands through her hair.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that." She practically whispered in between kisses.

"Then I'll say it again..." He smiled, moving his lips to her neck "Age" He began, leaving a kiss on the side of her neck "Doesn't" Kissing the other side "Matter." Ending with a kiss on her lips.

Bella could feel her cheeks burn, which caused Edward's smile to grow. His hand made it's way to her face again, tracing her bottom lip as she kissed his finger tips softly. Looking up at him, Edward put his finger under her chin, gently guiding her soft lips back to his own. Age didn't matter now. Only they did.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Edward sat at the kitchen table with Charlie, who was too busy engrossed in the sports section of the news paper to notice the loving glances that the 24 year old was stealing of his daughter as she cooked. He smirked a little when she looked up at him, causing her to blush and smile back before quickly turning her attention back to the tomato that she was cutting. Edward couldn't help but smile even more, but quickly looked away when the rustling sound of the news paper indicated that Charlie had finished reading. Looking over at the cheif of police, Edward quickly adverted his gaze to his empty plate. He couldn't let his feelings for the young girl show. He couldn't give anything away.

Clearing his throat a little, Edward looked back up, only to find Charlie looking over at Bella with a smile. It surprised him a little to say the least, because since Bella had arrived in Forks, Charlie hadn't shown her much attention. He was always busy doing something. Keeping a distance. Probably just his way of grieving.

"Mmm" The chief moaned happily "Something smells great Bells. What we having?"

"Lasagna." She replied with a smile, looking up for a brief second to look at him.

But as she did, a small shreik escaped from her lips. Dropping the knife to the floor, Bella clutched her hand as blood began to pour from a cut. She bounced up and down slightly.

"Ow!" She cried, pulling her hand back to look at the cut.

When she did, she immediately felt dizzy, the rusted smell invading her senses. Blood had never looked the same to her since the night of the crash. Her Mom's blood. That's all she could remember. She remembered as it poured out of her mouth onto the roof of the car. She remembered the blood that covered the smashed windsheild, where a large tree branch stuck out on her mothers side. Impaling her through the chest...so much blood.

Tears began to burn Bella's eyes as she began to sway a little. Noticing her sudden colour change, Charlie got up, as well as Edward.

"Bells..." Charlie began, concern etched on his face "Are you alright?"

But she didn't say anything. She just looked up at them with sad eyes, sweat covering her brow before her knees buckled. Edward was by her side the minute she began to fall, catching her before she hit the ground. He slowly sat down, cradeling her as he brushed some strands of hair from her face. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp, causing Charlie to panic even more.

"Bells..." Edward began, his hand on her warm cheek "Bella wake up."

He watched as she mumbled a little, before her eye lids fluttered open. Her eyes were lifeless, but at the same time filled with so much sadness it made Edward's heart ache

"I'll call the doctor." Charlie said, a sigh of relief escaping from his lips when he saw she was alright.

"No..." Bella mumbled, struggling to sit up in Edward's embrace "I'm alright Dad...I just...I don't like blood very much."

Charlie nodded, his expression becoming saddened as he realised what she was meaning. He looked down at the floor as Edward gently helped Bella to her feet, leading her over to the sink to wash the blood away.

"I...uh...I'm going to go upstairs..." Charlie said, his voice cracking "I...Edward could you make sure she's alright?"

"Sure Sir." Edward replied as Charlie headed out and bounded upstairs.

Turning his attention back to Bella, Edward moved her bloody hand under the pouring water, recieving a small hiss from her. Screwing up her eyes, Bella turned her head away, burying her face into the crook of Edward's neck, breathing in the scent that she loved so much. She continued to stand like that until the water turned off, slowly turning round to see Edward pick up a towel from the side and dry her sore skin.

"There." He said softly with a smile, bringing her hand to his lips and gently laying a kiss on the cut "All better."

He continued to hold her hand, turning to face her to see that she was smiling a little, a pink blush illuminating her porceline skin. Standing up straight, Edward led Bella over to the chair that he was sitting in minutes ago, gently guinding her down before crouching down in front of her.

"Thank you." She said softly, never letting go of his hand.

"You OK?" He asked softly, brushing some hair from her face and cupping her warm cheek.

Bella looked down into his concerned eyes, nodded a little and gave him a small smile before leaning in and kissing him softly..

"I am now."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Edward and Bella sat on the stairs outside in the back yard, looking up into the clear night sky, which is a rarity in Forks. The heavy rain that had been falling only a few hours prior had cleared the sky right up. It was probably the first night where Bella actually got to look at the stars since her arrival. It was just going 11pm, and since Bella fainting in the kitchen, Charlie hadn't come out his room. He just sat up there doing goodness knows what. The two probably wouldn't see him again for the rest of the night.

Sighing a little, Bella scooted in closer to Edward, resting her head on his shoulder. Looking down at the young girl, Edward couldn't help but smile, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. It was strange how quickly his feelings had changed, but deep down, Edward knew that they were there all along. He just didn't want to admit it. Wrapping an arm round her, Edward pulled her in even closer. He had never been so happy in all his life since Bella walked through the door of that living room. The day she had arrived.

"Edward..." He heard her say softly, looking up at him.

"Yeah." He replied just as quietly.

"...Does my Dad hate me?"

The question hit him like a ton of bricks. How was he supposed to answer that. He knew that Charlie didn't hate her, but ever since her arrival to Forks he had become very distant. Always going out, avoiding her like she had the plage. How could he tell her 'no he doesn't hate you' and have her believe him.

"No Bells..." He said in a calming voice "He's just...dealing with the whole thing very badly. Give him time and I'm sure he'll come around. I know he loves you very much."

"It's just..." She began, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees "Tonight, after I had fainted...He left. He went upstairs and didn't come back. I would have thought he would be really worried...or at least give me a hug and ask me how I was...he left you to do all that stuff, and I'm not saying that I'm angry about that. I loved that you were there...I just want my Dad to be there too. I don't want to feel like I'm not wanted in my own home."

Edward nodded in understandment, tucking some of her hair behind her ear and bring her back into his embrace.

"Your Dad, Bells...he doesn't know how to show emotion." Edward began "He's always been that way since as long as I've known him. I don't think that it's because he hates you. I think it's just because he doesn't know what to do. He's scared and greiving, and I know that none of those things are an excuse...but maybe you should just let him the now. If you don't want to, I'll talk to him for you."

"No..." She began "It's OK. I'll give him some time...thank you Edward...for everything. You're the one whose been here for me throughout all of this, and it's not because you had to. It's because you wanted to. I really appreciate that."

"I'd say that's what friends are for..." He began "But right now, I don't know where we sit..."

Bella didn't say anything. She just smiled, leaned in and kissed him, her hand moving to the back of his head where she began to play with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"I want to be more than your friend." She whispered after pulling back.

"Me too..." He replied, kissing her forehead.

Bella closed her eyes. The feelings that Edward left her with were magnificent. She never wanted them to end. Pulling back a little, Bella looked up into her, now boyfriends eyes, pondering whether or not she should tell him. Was it too soon? Would he freak out and run...There was only one way to find out. Closing her eyes, Bella took a deep breath and whispered those three little words that left Edward speechless.

"...I love you."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: Hi guys. Ok, so I'm really not that happy with this chapter, but I've had really bad writers block for all of my stories and this is what I managed to come up with. Hope it's good enough. Please R&R :o)**

**OK, some questions for you brilliant reviewers.**

**1. Should I continue lol?**

**2. Do you think Edward should say 'I love you too' or is it too soon?**

**3. Should I go into more detail about Charlie's behaviour?**


	7. Light In The Dark

**A/N: Aw, thank you so much for all those reviews guys, and all your opinions. I can't believe the amount of feedback I'm getting. All the reviews got taken into consideration, but as you all know I can't choose everyone's idea, but hopefully you'll all be happy with this chapter, and understand where I was getting at. It was a little hard to write, so if it's rubbish and makes no sense, sorry. Enjoy :o)**

**I also have to mention this. **_Dragon1974UK _**has posted her first ever fic, and in my opinion it is amazing. Please check it out. I found it great. I couldn't stop reading. Thanks guys. Leave her lots of nice reviews lol :o)**

**This chapter is for **_HaylesHayles _**who got my butt moving again. lol. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy :o)  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Edward sat staring at Bella. Those three little words had taken him back. It had only been a mere few hours since he had cornered her in her bedroom, kissing her like he had never kissed anyone before...but _'I love you'_? Wasn't she moving a little fast? Too fast? Sitting up a little, Edward looked into her beautiful sparkling eyes. Her deep brown orbs were filled with emotion, but he couldn't work out if love was one of them. Giving a small smile, Edward tucked a brown lock behind her ear, kissing her soft pink lips once more before pulling back to face her. He kept the smile on his face, showing her that he wasn't angry at her sudden confession. He was more shocked than anything.

"Bella..." He spoke quietly "I think...maybe we shouldn't rush things here..."

"Oh..." Bella replied softly, looking down suddenly finding her hands very interesting "You don't love me?"

She looked back up at him, Edward still smiling. The knots in her stomach began to build. Had she just made a complete fool out of herself? Ruined anything that she could have with Edward? Sitting back a little, Bella let her hair fall over her face, creating a curtain between the two. She couldn't look at him. Embarrassment taking over. What would he think of her now? That she was a desperate little girl? Tha he had made the biggest mistake of his life by kissing her? Bella closed her eyes and began to wish that the world would just open up and swallow her whole. He face fell forward slightly, but she was soon forced to look up when Edward put a long cold finger under her chin, turning her face to look at him

"I think it's too soon for either one of us to be saying that just now." He answered with a small smile "I'm not saying that we'll never say it in the future. I _know _I'll say it to you one day. But look at it this way...Have you ever had a real boyfriend?"

"...No..." She answered him, a little confused as to what he was getting at.

It had always been something that Bella had seen wrong with her. At the age of 17 she still had yet to get a boyfriend. Girls back home in Phoenix were having children at her age for crying out loud!

"When you first start going out with someone, you feel like their the only person in the world." Edward began softly, bringing her back in closer "You just can't see anything past them, and no one can ever be as good as them in your eyes. A lot of people get that mixed up with love. Hell, I've done it in the past. All I'm trying to say is be careful, not that I'm going to hurt you because I could never do that to you. I just don't want to see you waste something that, I personally find very important when you don't really feel it just now."

Bella was silent for a minute, taking in everything that Edward was saying to her. Then she realised. He was right. She shouldn't be telling him that she was in love with him. They just got together. Finally smiling, Bella looked up at him. Edward returned her smile, happy that he hadn't upset her any further. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Bella hugged him tight. She knew there would be a day when they would say 'I love you' and really mean it. Today just wasn't that day.

"Also..." Edward said with a slight smirk once pulling back "Since we've been living together, we still don't know a lot about each other...I mean, you could have 11 toes, and I don't know if I could love a girl with 11 toes."

Bella laughed, playfully smacking him on the shoulder before leaning into his side.

"No." She said with a chuckle "I don't have 11 toes. And I agree. We need to find out more about each other. For example, what do you actually do? I mean, you're always lingering around the house. I don't think I've ever actually seen you go to work."

Edward smiled a little, playing with her hair as he hugged her to his body. It was beginning to get a little cold, dark clouds quickly filling the once clear sky. So much for watching the stars. I guess that was just a disadvantage living in a place like Forks.

"I actually got fired not long ago." Edward filled in "I was working at the high school. In the music department. Teacher training."

"You were going to be a teacher!?" Bella asked in surprise "Wow. I'd be really screwed then, wouldn't I?"

Edward laughed a little before nodding.

"Yeah..._We'd _really be screwed. I don't think the school would take too kindly to the fact that I was in a relationship with one of my students." He answered "I guess...maybe teaching just isn't for me. I probably wouldn't be the most conventional of guys. I mean, according to my parents and younger brother, I'm a big kid at heart and need to start acting my age and not my shoe size."

"I think you would make a great teacher." Bella smiled, blushing slightly when he smiled in return "And there's nothing wrong with having fun. If everyone was serious, the world would be a _very_ boring place, plus I don't like boring people."

Edward chuckled, kissing Bella's head as the rain quickly began to fall. Looking up at the sky, Bella groaned. It couldn't even stay dry for half an hour.

"We should head inside." Edward said, disappointment dripping in his voice "Get back to the real world."

He was about to stand up and head inside with the young girl, but Bella quickly pulled him back down, wrapping her arm tight around his.

"I'm not ready for the real world yet." She whispered with a smile.

"Well come with me..." Edward said, taking her hand and standing her up, heading further down the yard "There's something I want to show you."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

He stood in his room, looking round at all the things that reminded him of her. The pictures which held her smiling face. The big dark patch of blue paint that covered a square of the wall when she was testing colours. The large oak bed that she had spent _way_ too much money on. Everything reminded him of her. Of Renee. Charlie stood leaning against the closed door, tears burning the back of his eyes. When had things gotten this bad? When had looking at his daughter become too painful?

Slowly, Charlie trudged across the room and sat on the bed, the springs inside the old mattress creaking under his weight. Bella didn't deserve the treatment she was getting. It wasn't her fault. How could she control what was making him hurt so much. Looking over at the bedside table, Charlie gave a small smile. A picture of him and Renee stared back, a baby Bella in their arms. That's when they were all happy. When everything was perfect. Leaning over, Charlie grabbed the photo and stared back.

"I'm so sorry." He said softly "I'm sorry for hurting you...I'm sorry I made life difficult...I'm sorry you had to leave because of me."

The tears that Charlie was trying to keep back soon began to fall. He missed Renee dearly. Never a day went by when he didn't think of her. All he wanted was to have her back. Phoenix had never been her home. She belonged in Forks with him. The three of them should have always been together. That way, none of this would have happened.

His thoughts began to drift back to his daughter. When Charlie had taken Bella in, he had no idea how difficult it would be. Every summer that she visited was hard, but she would always leave after a few months and things would go back to some sort of normality. But now...now she was constantly there. He was constantly looking at her, only to see Renee staring back. Bella looked so much like her mother that it hurt. How was he supposed to get over the woman that he loved more than anything when all he could see was her face staring back?  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

"Ok, favourite colour?" Bella asked as Edward led her through the woods hand-in-hand.

"Hmm...Can't answer." Edward replied, with a smile, helping Bella climb over a fallen tree "Changes all the time...But I must say, lately I've taken a shine to brown."

Looking down at her, Edward smiled causing Bella to blush. It was no secret that he was talking about her eyes. Smiling back, Bella tightened her grip on his hand as they weaved their way through the towering trees. Rain bounced off of the hanging leaves, giving them some coverage as the continued on their journey. A sharp wind blew through the trees, causing Bella to shiver a little and slid further into Edward's side.

"Are we nearly there yet?" She asked, her teeth chattering.

"Almost." Edward answered, helping her over some more fallen branches and tree roots.

Their friendly conversation sparked back up again, Bella asking Edward about his music and Edward asking her about her love for books. They continued to trudge through the woods, laughing a little and joking around, enjoying each others company. It had felt like years since Bella had been able to act so care free, which she found quite strange since she was now keeping a secret that could ruin Edward's life, and hers. But something she had found was that Edward always made her feel happy. They soon came to a stop , Edward smiling as Bella looked around a little confused.

There didn't seem to be anything special about where they were standing. They were still surrounded by the same trees that they had passed. The rain was still falling, only getting heavier with each passing minute. What was so great about this place?

"Edward?" Bella began "Where are we?"

"The best place in the world." Edward replied, pointing up a little.

Confused even more, Bella followed the direction that Edward was pointing in. She gasped a Little at what she saw. Up in the highest, oldest looking tree was something Bella hadn't seen in years. A tree house. She turned to look at Edward, who was sporting a smug looking grin as he dragged her to the back of the tree where numerous planks of wood had been carelessly hammered into, creating a long winding ladder.

"Are we allowed up here?" Bella asked as Edward led her up the ladder "What if we get caught?"

He just chuckled a little, coming to a stop when he climbed onto a ledge, pulling Bella up next to him.

"We're fine." He reassured "I built this place with my brother when I was ten."

Bella looked around in awe. She walked round the ledge, Edward following. It was amazing. For a ten years old's work, it was actually very impressive.

"Emmett was only six at the time." Edward began to tell "We used to fight a lot when we were kids, and one day, after a particularly nasty argument, Emmett decided that he would run away. I followed him and we ended up here. Now, being little kids we thought that seeing a tree this big was amazing. If I remember Emmett's words he said something along he lines of _'Holy Cow that's a big tree!'_." Bella laughed a little, climbing up a small flight of stairs that led to another floor "So, we decided we would make a tree house." Edward continued "It was something that brought us together. Stopped the arguing. We spent all summer trying to build it. It took three summers in full to finish it. We managed to rope in the help of Jasper. This became our place."

"It's amazing!" Bella exclaimed, looking out at the view from the second landing "I can't believe you built this. It's so cool...When I was a little girl, my Mom and I decided that we would build a tree house to have 'tea parties' in. I wasn't much of the girly type, so I wasn't to thrilled about that part, but I desperately wanted a tree house."

Bella smiled as Bella sat down, letting her feet hang over the ledge, hanging on to a small fence that ran all the way round the floor.

"It wasn't until I got up into the tree that I realised that I didn't like heights." She began to laugh "So my Mom went out and bought me a little house that sat just outside our back door. I had a place of my own on the ground...Mom even covered the roof with leaves to give it the 'treehouse effect'."

Bella chuckled once more as Edward sat next to her, staring out at the view before them.

"You don't seem to scared up here." Edward smiled "You look like you climb trees on a daily basis."

"Well you're with me..." Bella turned to face him "You calm me down and make me feel safe."

Edward smiled a little as Bella turned back to look out into the distance. He couldn't look away from her though. Reaching out, he took one of her small hands in his scooting in closer to her as she rested her head on his shoulder, just like she had done earlier that night.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella asked in almost a whisper.

"Sure." Edward said "What do you want to know?"

Bella was silent, and for a second Edward was convinced that she had fallen asleep. But she soon lifted her head from his shoulder and turned to him, tears filling her eyes as some spilled over.

"Is it wrong that I'm happy I moved to Forks?" She choked out "Does it make me a bad person?"

"No." Edward answered "No it doesn't make you a bad person. Hell, I'm happy you moved to Forks. Don't feel bad about that. You're Mom wouldn't want you to."

Sitting up fully, Bella wiped her tears, smiling a little at Edward's answer. Her Mom wouldn't want to see her upset. Her Mom had always been to happy and alive, something Bella found quite contagious.

"You know...for a while." Bella began "Just after my Mom died, everything seemed so...dark...so upsetting and depressing...But I met you, and even when we were just friends...you made me happy again...you made things light again. The dark didn't seem to be there."

Edward smiled at the beauty before him. He knew that she felt a little happier around him, but never could he imagine her feeling like that. She had just told him that he was her light in the dark...she just didn't know that she was the same to him.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. I got a little stuck with this chapter. lol. I know the tree house thing could seem a little cheesy, but I tried to make it as un-cheesy as possible, lol. Thanks :o)**


	8. Watching

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I know it's been months since I updated, but I really am sorry. I've had such terrible writers block for this, and actually ended up forgetting about it. It wasn't until recently when I got some reviews did I remember. Please don't hate me. lol. I've been getting so carried away with 'My Best Friend's Kid', and even with that I'm struggling to update! I'm dedicating this chapter to **_**ALL **_**of you for getting me moving again. It's about damn time. lol. Please R&R. I hope that my delay didn't cause you guys to lose faith. I won't leave this story unfinished. I promise.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :o)  
****……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The walk back to the house...to reality, seemed to go by too quickly for both Bella and Edward's liking. The minute they would step into the garden they were no longer a couple, but two friends...two acquaintances. Making her way through the towering trees, clutching onto Edward's hand for what seemed like dear life, Bella could make out the lights from the back porch. Sighing a little, she deliberately began to slow down her pace, something that Edward noticed but never commented on. He wanted the night to end as much she did. Spending time with her made him feel like a new person. More responsible, but at the same time like a stupid teenager again. And he liked that.

"Bells..." He began softly, his voice husky as they continued to weave in and out of the trees "No one...no one can know about us." His voice was full of pain and worry, something that Bella immediately picked up on "If anyone finds out...I'm a walking dead man. And it sucks, because I want nothing more than to scream it from the rooftops that I'm with you...but you have to promise me that you'll keep it secret...even from Rosalie and Alice, and especially your father. The only people that know are You, me and Jasper. We need to keep it that way."

"Edward." Bella began, stopping both of them to look up into his deep green eyes "I have no intention in telling _anyone_. You mean too much to me, and I know for a fact that if anyone ever did find out, it wouldn't be pretty. This is between you and me and it's going to stay that way."

"As long as you're 17." He whispered.

Bella nodded, stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"As long as I'm 17..." She mimicked, taking a firmer hold on his hand.

Smiling a little, Edward wrapped an arm round her shoulder and pulled her in closer, hugging her tight to his body before leading them back into the back yard. The minute they stepped into the open, Edward reluctantly dropped his arm, missing the contact immediately. It was raining heavily, soaking Edward and Bella as they ran back into the house, Bella giggling slightly, a sound that Edward couldn't get tired of hearing.

"Shh..." He whispered, a smile gracing his face "It's late....Don't want to wake your Dad."

Nodding a little Bella made her way out into the hall, Edward following close behind. It wasn't until she was beginning to head upstairs did her happy and carefree mood change.

"What? What's the matter?" Edward asked, a little worried when he noticed her beautiful smile had vanished.

But Bella didn't answer. All she did was look down at the table that sat at the far away wall, where a single piece of paper sat. Glancing at her boyfriend briefly, Bella walked over to the table and picked up the paper, sighing and trying hard to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. No. She wouldn't cry anymore. She was done with crying. No more. Her Mom wouldn't want that.

"It's a note from Charlie..." She informed the bronze haired god "He...he said that he's going to go stay down at La Push tonight...Say's I've to be careful and that if there's an emergency I've to go see you."

Edward remained silent, nodding slightly because it was the only thing that he could do. Forcing a smile, Bella scrunched up the note. It was hard that he had disappeared. Mean even, but Bell tried to remember what Edward had said. Give him some time...but did giving him time have to hurt her so much. He was being selfish and cruel, subjecting his daughter to more pain and hurt than she needed. Didn't he know that he was pushing her away? That every time Charlie went out with friends, or to his room for some 'alone time', Bella was becoming more and more distant from him?

"Bella..." Edward began as he watched the girl force happiness.

"It's ok Edward..." She stated, looking down at her hand that held the note in a vice grip "I...It doesn't matter."

But it did matter. To both of them.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

It was around 1:30 when Edward looked over at his alarm clock, sighing as a flash of lightening filled the room and a loud crack of thunder invaded his ears. Thunder storms. Once they woke you up, you could never get back to sleep. Yawning a little and sitting up, Edward buried his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes as another rumble of thunder was heard. If things couldn't get any worse the rain began to fall heavier, lashing against the window. All he could do was sigh as more rumbles kept him from trying to sleep.

"Ugh. Knock it off!" He mumbled into his pillow, only to sit up and turn the light on.

Falling back onto the bed, Edward stared up at the ceiling, trying to get lost in his own thoughts. He had no idea how long he lay like that, creating patterns and pictures in his mind as the rain continued to beat down on the windows, drips of water managing to make their way through cracks in the ceiling, creating little puddles on the floor. Sighing, Edward rubbed his eyes with balls of his hands. This night was quickly becoming the worst in his 24 years. Sitting up once again, Edward was about to give up all hope in getting back to sleep. He was about to get out of bed and head downstairs, but stopped when a soft chap on the door could be heard. A little confused, Edward looked up to see Bella poking her head round the badly painted door. Her eyes were wide with fright, and her hands were trembling.

"Hey." He smiled, leaning back on the bed "You OK?"

"Mm-hmm." Bella mumbled, trying to force a smile "Can I talk to you a sec."

She was jittery, moving side to side and cracking her knuckles as her boyfriend stared back at her with a knowing smirk. If she didn't need him so much, Bella could have happily smacked that smile right off his perfect looking face.

"Sure. Come in."

Quickly, Bella walked into the room, closing the door behind her and making her way over to the bed. Edward continued to smile as she practically ran across his room to his bed, his smile growing when she shot him a pointed look as if to say _Don't even go there_.

"So..." He began, lying back on the bed while resting his head on his arms "Frightened of the thunder?"

"No!" Bella scoffed in embarrassment, crossing her arms over her chest as she gave a nervous laugh, looking everywhere but him.

But before she could open her mouth to say another word, the room filled with light followed by another loud crack. Edward couldn't help but laugh when Bella practically dived into his bed, hiding under the covers. She was there one second, and the next she was gone.

"Ok..." Came her muffled voice "So maybe I'm a...little scared."

Laughing again, Edward pulled down the covers and scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist as she snuggled into his chest. It was at that moment when all thoughts of the thunder Storm flew out of Bella's head. All she could focus on was him. The rising and falling of his naked chest. The feel of his warm skin against her pale cheek. It wasn't like Bella hadn't seen Edward like this before, but it didn't stop her catching her breath.

"Enjoying the veiw?" Edward chuckled, looking down at the girl who was still oggling his chest.

"Very much so." Bella confessed in a breathless voice, blushing when she realised the words that had escaped from her lips.

Edward laughed, leaning down and kissing her forehead. Brushing a few strands of hair from her forehead, Edward turned on his side, sitting up a little to look at her. He couldn't get away with how beautiful she was, amazed at how she couldn't see it. In his eyes, she was perfect. Everything that he could ask for and more.

"How did I get so lucky?" He smiled down at her, causing Bella to blush and giggle a little.

"You tried to make toast and burned your house down." She replied in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"That's how." He chuckled, leaning down and kissing her.

They continued to kiss for what felt like hours, Edward muttering sweet nothings into Bella's ear as her hands roamed his muscled back, her nails trailing over his soft skin. The thunder quickly passed by, but neither noticed, both too wrapped up in each other to pay any attention to the outside world. It was nice. Nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them. Worshiping each other before morning broke and they'd be back to normal. Just two people who lived together.

When 3am hit, Edward reluctantly pulled away. Never in his life had he been so caught up in just kissing a girl, but time had flown past and he knew he'd have to stop before he did something that both of them would regret. Sitting up, Edward ran his hand through his hair, giving a frustrated sigh as Bella followed his actions.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked softly, rubbing his arm to calm his nerves.

"Yeah I'm fine." He sighed, giving her a small smile "Just...I've never had to be this careful before...It's kinda new to me."

"...You know, Charlie's not home..." Bella replied, barley audible, keeping her gaze away from Edward "...No one will...hear anything or...walk in on us. We've got the place to ourselves."

"Bella..." Edward smiled, trying hard to find the right words "We said we were going to take things slow...I...I don't want to do..._that _just now. In all honesty, it'd be better if we didn't do it at all. Well, at least until you've turned 18."

"Yeah." Bella said, blushing slightly "Yeah of course. Of course. I...I don't know what I was thinking. It's just...You hear about all these stories from girls in school. About how they and their boyfriends..." She gave an embarrassed chuckle, running her hands over her face and through her hair while trailing off "Just...pretend I never said anything. I-it was a stupid idea."

"Bella." Edward began, putting a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him "Shut up." He smiled, causing a genuine smile to grace her face "I know what you mean, and I understand that. But believe me when I say You're not ready. And also believe me when I say that sex isn't the most important part of a relationship. It's far from it. I mean...Tanya, my ex and I...we didn't really have an emotional relationship. It was basically just physical, which I guess was great at first, but in the end...it was nothing."

"Edward." Bella smirked "I know you're trying to have a heart to heart conversation with me right now...But I really don't want to picture you with other women."

"Sorry." He smiled, looking down before meeting her gaze once more "I guess...I just don't want you to throw something so precious away because you're in bed with your boyfriend in an empty house. In the end, you'll regret it. Believe me, I should know. You're first time shouldn't be like that."

"...Do you regret your first time?" She asked, curiosity finally getting he better of her.

"Yeah." Edward replied "I went to a party when I was 14. Got drunk and woke up the next morning next to a girl a few years older than me. I didn't get her name or anything. She wasn't even from Forks! I just grabbed my stuff an got the hell out of there. I never told anyone apart from Jasper. My Mom and Dad went through me when I got home, and I was grounded for two months. So in many ways my first time was...shit basically."

He chuckled a little bit, Bella joining in too.

"Just...if you only listen to one thing I ever tell you." Edward continued "Make sure it's that. Ok."

"Ok." Bella smiled "...Well, I best head back to my own room now. I'll see you in the morning...or...in a few hours."

"Yeah." Edward smiled, his eyes heavy "Night Bells."

"Goodnight." She replied, leaning in and kissing him before leaving.

Lying back in bed, Edward closed his eyes and sighed. This was going to be _a lot _harder than he thought.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The days passed by, slowly turning into weeks and before either of them knew it a whole month had passed since that wonderful night when Edward had barged into Bella's room and kissed her. A month of bliss and happiness...and nothing but secrecy. Things had begun to get easier. Bella hadn't been as depressed as she was, mainly due to the fact that Edward was there for her. Morning, noon and night. Just like he had said. Whenever Bella felt like it was too hard, or just wanted to give up, Edward would be her knight in shining armour. Her shoulder to cry on. But those days of depression were becoming less and less.

The only thing that hadn't changed though was Charlie. He still shut Bella off, leaving her in the care of Edward every time he had to 'get out'. Bella was seeing less and less of him with each passing day. She tried to show that it didn't bother her. That Charlie's absence was having no effect on her whatsoever, but Edward could see passed her little facade. He knew that deep down she was hurting, and it pained him to see her like that. He wanted nothing more than to kiss all her worries away.

Birds were singing and the sun was shining when Bella woke up that morning, something that she hadn't seen much of lately. After spending a little longer than usual in the shower, and once getting ready, Bella desended the stairs towards the kitchen, humming happily to herself. Today was a good day.

"Good morning boys." She smiled to her father and Edward who were sat round the kitchen table having some breakfast "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Hey Bells." Edward greeted cheerfully "You're in an awfully good mood this morning."

"I am." She agreed, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out her cereal, pouring herself a bowl "The suns out, I won't have to worry about my hair going frizzy in the rain. It's all good."

She went quiet a second, glancing over at her Dad who had remained silent, avoiding looking at her.

"How did you sleep Dad?" Bella asked, forcing a smile.

"Uh...good. Good Bells, thanks." He answered, clearing his throat "You?"

"Great." She replied, taking a seat across from him.

"Yes, well...that's good." He said, shifting in his seat "Well, I best be off to work. I'll be home late tonight."

"Oh, ok." Bella said, again forcing a smile "Do you want me to make you dinner or..."

"No." Charlie stated "No, that's alright. I'll grab something at the diner."

"Ok." Bella smiled "Have a good day at work."

Forcing a small smile of his own, Charlie gave a slight nod before grabbing his jacket and heading out. The minute Bella heard the cruiser fire up, she slumped back in her seat, heaving a sigh of defeat.

"Ugh, this is getting harder and harder to keep up." She whined, resting her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

"You're doing great." Edward praised her, rubbing soothing circles on her back "Hey...I know something that will cheer you up."

"Ooh, what?" Bella smiled, looking up into his green eyes with excitement.

"I'll show you."

Grabbing her hand, Edward dragged Bella out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room. Ever since that night of the thunder storm, whenever Bella passed his room her stomach did flips. The way he had held her and kissed her that night was magical, but also the way he talked to her. The advice he had given. He truly cared for her, something that Bella had been hoping and praying for ever since she first saw him sitting on her living room couch flicking through the channels with a cigarette between his fingers.

The room was a mess. His bed unmade and his clothes littering the floor...but it wouldn't be Edward's room if it wasn't like that. The only thing that looked like to be getting cared for was his precious Les Paul, sitting on the stand in the corner. The guitar practically glowed. All that it was missing was the _Hallelujah Chorus_. Rolling her eyes little, and trying fight back a smirk, Bella took a seat on Edward's bed, eventually finding herself lying down, playing with the corner of his pillow. She lay and watched as Edward began to rake through his drawers, muttering that he 'couldn't find it'. Couldn't find what?

"Uh...Edward..." Bella smirked, sitting up a little "What are you looking for?"

"Just a little...Aha!" He yelled, smiling as he pulled the small box from the drawer "Now..." He began, making his way over to Bella "I don't know if you've realised, but it's been exactly one month today since our little secret started, and I thought I would get you a little gift of sorts to say...I don't want to say 'happy aniversary'. It sounds cheesy as hell."

Giggling a little, Bella sat up fully, taking his hand and pulling him down next to her.

"What is it?" She smiled, looking at the box.

Edward didn't say another word. Instead, he opened the box only to reveal one of the most beautiful Claddagh rings that Bella had ever seen. She gasped at the sight. White gold with an opal for the heart. It was breath taking.

"Wow." She smiled, trying to hold her tears back "Someone's decided to go all Buffy and Angel."

"Shut up and put it on." Edward smirked, taking the ring from it confines, throwing the box over his shoulder.

"You put it on me." Bella said, holding her hand out to him.

Smiling, Edward took Bella's hand, slipping the ring onto her finger before looking up at her.

"Perfect fit." He whispered "I was walking passed and antique shop in Port Angeles while coming back from the music store. I saw that in the window and thought '_Damn, my girl would like that_'."

"Your girl?" Bella smiled "I like the sound of that."

Leaning in, Bella kissed Edward softly, running her hands through his hair as he pulled her closer.

"You know." Bella said between kisses "As much as I'd love to stay here and do this with you all day, I need to get to school."

"Aw, do you have to ?" Edward whined like a 5 year old "I give you a pretty ring and you repay me with a few kisses? That doesn't seem fair."

"You'll live." Bella smiled, sitting up "C'mon lover boy. You can drive me to school."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The day passed by quickly for Bella, and before she knew it, lunch had rolled along, much to her liking. Only two classes left and she was home free. Thankfully it had stayed sunny all day, no threatening clouds to be seen for miles. Sighing, Bella lay back on the grass, Rosalie and Alice next to her as they tried to catch a tan.

"So Bella." Rose began "What you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much." Bella replied "My Dad's working late. I'll probably just end up watching a movie with Edward."

Rolling onto her stomach, Rose looked at her with a smirk, her eyes flashing with excitement. Bella knew where this conversation was headed, which she was not happy about. Every time Rosalie or Alice brought up Edward's name, she had to think of anything but him to stop herself from blushing. Keeping their little secret was becoming increasingly difficult. Rolling her eyes slightly, Bella sat up, quickly followed by Alice.

"So how's it going living with Mr. Sexy?" Rose asked, smiling "You crushing on him yet?"

"Rose!" I bellowed, trying not to laugh "He's my Dad's friend, and he's seven years older than me. Do you really see anything going on?"

"I don't know." She replied "I sure would be finding it difficult to keep my thoughts pure with someone who looked like _that _so close by. I mean c'mon, it's almost a sin to look that good."

"I agree." Alice piped in "The boy is something...nothing compared to Jasper though."

"That's my brother you're talking about Alice." Rose scoffed in disgust.

"Step, actually." Alice smirked "You won't be looking at me in horror when you meet your niece's and nephew's."

Bell rolled my eyes and chuckled as the two began to bicker about the blonde cutie, pulling out her phone once she realised she had a text from her own Prince Charming. Flipping it open, she read what it said, her smile growing even wider if it was possible.

_**I missed you. I'm in the parking lot.**_

_**When everyone goes in, come and meet me.**_

_**E xX**_

Bella smiled. When did Edward start becoming the love struck teenager? Running her hand through her hair, Bella let out a sigh of content, expecting Alice and Rose' debate to carry on until the end of the day, but both girls stopped when Alice let out a gasp, grabbing Bella's hand.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed "Bella where did you get this ring!? It's beautiful!"

"Uh..." Bella stuttered, trying hard to come up with a legit story "It...it was my Mom's. I found it while unpacking. Thought I would wear it for a while."

At this, both the girls went silent, neither of them knowing what to say next. It was Bella who broke the silence though, looking over to where Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory sat, laughing at a boy who not one of them had seen before. He was rather tall and gangley, thick glasses covering most of his face as he trudged passed the girls, obviously trying hard to ignore the mean insults they were throwing his way.

"Hey Jessica, Lauren!" Bella shouted "Leave him alone. Or do Rose, Alice and I have to scream and laugh at all of your imperfections?"

At this, the girls went quiet, the tall boy shooting Bella a look of thanks. Smiling, Bella shot the boy a wink as walked on, standing a little taller now.

"Who is that anyway?" Bella asked once he was out of earshot.

"That's Oliver." Alice replied "He just moved here from New York. Nice kid."

Lunch ended all too quickly, much to Bella's liking. As everyone began to head into class, Bella kept to the back, waiting for everyone to disappeared before making her way over to the parking lot. The smile that she had been sporting all day grew at the sight of his silver Volvo parked near the exit, Edward leaning against the door.

"Hello Mr. Cullen." Bella smmiled, making her way over to him "What do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Thought I would come and say 'Hey'." He smiled "And...I want to take you somewhere."

"I thought you were the one who said we have to be careful." Bella smirked, hoisting her bag over her shoulder "You're playing a very risky game Cullen."

"Is it my fault I find you adorable?" He smiled "Now no ones around, so give me a kiss."

Sighing a little, but fighting back her smirk, Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, standing on her tip toes to give him the passionate kiss that she so desperately wanted. They stood and kissed for a few minutes, Bella giggling when she felt Edward's hands run up her side. Everything seemed perfect, but it was far from it, because little did the two know that they weren't alone after all.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: Ooh...who's watching them? I'm actually happy with this chapter, and I really hope that you liked it. I know it's rather long. Let's say it's a 'sorry for the major delay' present. lol. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**

**You can find the link to the ring in my profile :o)**


End file.
